Todo empezó en jueves
by JulitaMalfoy Granger
Summary: Draco Malfoy salva sin saberlo a Rose la hija de Hermione. Su hijo Scorpius y Rose, se hacen amigos, y lo mas extraño es que ni a Draco ni a Hermione les desagrada la idea de pasar mas tiempo juntos.
1. Chapter 1

Jueves. Uno de esos múltiples jueves, en que Hermione Granger llevaba al parque a su hija Rose. Allí se encontraron con todo de hinchables, globos, y un pastel enorme.

-Mama por cierto, me olvide de decirte que hoy era el aniversario de Julliet, Que pena que no tengamos regalo ¿no?

-No te preocupes, que su madre me avisó y ya le compre uno yo. Ten dáselo.

-No quiero, es tonta.

-Rose, si te portas bien te comprare un helado cuando nos vayamos.

-Tendrá que ser doble.

Rose se fue caminando hasta una niña rubia con trenzas que estaba al lado de un montón enorme de regalos. Ella al verla sonrió.

-Buenos días Rose, te presento a mi nuevo novio Scorp.

-Niña, déjalo ya, no saldría contigo ni por todos los galeones del mundo. No seas pesada.- Le sacó la lengua.

-¿Qué son galeones?- Preguntó, antes de entender lo que el chico le acababa de decir.

-Pues que va a ser, monedas. A veces creo que tu cabeza solo sirve para hacerte esas _adorables_ trenzas Juliett.- El rubio sonrió y por primera vez miró a Rose. Sus ojos eran grises, profundos.

-Tú sí que me caes bien. ¿Quieres venir a los columpios?

-Vale

-No podéis hacer esto, es mi cumple.- La niña se puso a llorar como una histérica Rose se encogió de hombros, y se fue a un hinchable en el que no había nadie. Scorp, se quedó por la mirada que le dio la madre de Juliett, y Hermione, que lo había visto todo, intentó consolarla. Pero hubo un detalle del que no se fijó nadie, que Rose se había ido justamente a un hinchable que no estaba del todo hinchado, y cuando ella entró, se empezó deshincar por su peso. No se fijó nadie excepto una persona con unos ojos grises como los de Scorp. No tuvo tiempo de avisar. Simplemente gritó, mientras salía corriendo hacia allí. Todos los presentes giraron la cabeza hacia allí. Hermione casi se desmaya al ver a su hija entre todo ese plástico que la estaba ahogando. Ni siquiera se fijó en que había alguien ayudándola. Hasta que ese alguien salió con la niña en brazos.

Todos fueron corriendo hasta él.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho?, ha parecido casi obra de magia señor Malfoy

¿_Malfoy_? Hermione se volvió a quedar en shock.

_-¿ Malfoy?- _volvió a repetir pero en voz alta.

-Hola Granger, ¿Cuánto tiempo no?- Eso fue todo lo que oyó antes de desmayarse.

Abrió los ojos, y notó que estaba estirada sobre césped.

-Hermione, ¿ya se encuentra bien?

-¿Que ha pasado?

-Se debe haber mareado del miedo, cuando el señor Malfoy ha rescatado a su hija.

-Deje que se recuperé señor Cantall, yo me ocupó de ella, vayan y disfruten del cumpleaños de su hija.

Los padres de Julliet se fueron, y me quedé a solas con Malfoy.

-¿Porque lo has hecho?

-¿Salvar a tu hija?

-Si

-No lo sé, no he tenido tiempo de pensar, supongo que lo habría hecho por cualquier niño.

-Gracias- lo dijo tan bajito que Malfoy se echó a reír.

-No te he oído

-Pues ve al otorrinolaringólogo.

-¿Al otoque?

-Al médico de las orejas. – Le respondió una voz aflautada

-Granger tu hija es igual que tú, sin ofender.

-¿Mama, porque te llama Granger? Su nombre es Hermione señor Malfoy. -Se miraron un momento incomodos, claramente, nunca hubieran esperado encontrarse y que sus hijos les hicieran esto.

-De acuerdo. _Hermione_ ¿te ves capaz de llegar a tu casa?

-Pero papi, tu siempre dices que los Malfoy somos caballerosos, no podemos dejar que se vaya sola. Las podemos invitar a cenar porfi.- Scorp puso ojitos de gato del Shreck, y Rose empezó decir "si si si, porfi mami". Los adultos se miraron un momento.

-Mi casa es grande, tengo habitaciones de sobra. Si os queréis quedar a cenar y dormir, no hay problema.- Hermione le miró con el ceño fruncido, porque le acababa de dar la decisión final a ella.

-¿I a tu mujer no le importará?

-Mama este en el cielo- respondió Scorpius- Pero papa dice que nos cuida desde allí arriba.

-Lo siento Malfoy, no lo sabía.

-Tranquila, no podías saberlo.

-De acuerdo, pero mañana nos tenemos que levantar temprano, porque Rose tiene escuela y yo trabajo.

-¿Hay escuelas antes de Hogwarts?- Malfoy lo miraba confundido.

-Sí, escuelas muggles en las que les enseñan a escribir y todo eso.

-Me lo cuantas por el camino. Tengo el coche aparcado allí mismo. Hermione vio que había un BMW aparcado.

-Como no. ¿Y desde cuando tienes coche? No te parece un cacharro inútil despreciable- le preguntó con ironía.

-Granger, la gente cambia, bueno es más fácil hacer negocios con los dos Mundos.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar al coche Rose se paró en seco.

-Mama, me tienes que comparar un helado doble

-¿Qué?

-Me lo prometiste, me dijiste que si me portaba bien me comprarías uno.

-¿En serio Granger? Sobornando a tu hija.

-Pues a mí papa me prometió una escoba de carreras.

Hermione alzó una ceja.

Si realmente tú eres el más adecuado para hablar.

Decidieron ir a cenar en un restaurante, y después ir a una heladería.

Estaban pidiendo el postre cuando dos personas bastante conocidas por Hermione entraron al restaurante muy juntitos. Y para mala suerte, Ronald Weasley también la vio a ella.

-Mierda- susurró tan bajo que solo Draco la pudo oír. Se giró y también los vio.

-¿Pido la cuenta?

-Si por favor.

Pero Ron ya se acercaba a esa mesa.

-Hermione, ¿se puede saber qué haces con el hurón? Y quién es ese, el mini hurón, no voy a dejar que mi hija se relacione con semejante basura.

-Yo no soy tu hija- Le contestó una voz aniñada muy furiosa.- deje de serlo cuando le empezaste a hacer daño a mamá. Y Scorp es mi amigo, no te metas con él.

-Ni tampoco con mi papá. No sé quién te habrás creído que eres- dijo empleando su tono más Malfoy, pero con una voz muy infantil, que hicieron sonreír a Hermione.- para hablar así de personas que no te han hecho nada.

-Sabras tu enano albino, tu padre aquí presente insultó durante toda su…

-Ronald Weasley, te voy a dejar muy clara una cosa- dijo Hermione levantándose poco a poco de la silla hasta quedarse en frente de su ex marido.- No voy a permitir que insultes a nadie delante de su hijo, ni que interrumpas nuestra cena con tus estupideces, ni que insultes a Scorp. Así que adiós.

En ese momento apareció el camarero con la cuenta, Hermione dejó un billete sobre la mesa y se marchó con Rose de la mano, y haciéndole una seña a Draco de que se fuera con ella. Salieron del restaurante con una tensión palpable, así que decidieron dejar el helado para otro día e irse cada uno a su casa, pero Rose insistió tanto que al final Hermione la dejó irse con Malfoy diciéndole que la pasaría a buscar al día siguiente.

Cuando Hermione llegó a casa pensó en lo que había sido su relación con Ronald Weasley. La esperada por todo el mundo, Ron le pidió matrimonio. Hermione le dijo que si, sin dudarlo, y todo fue más o menos bien. Hermione se quedó embarazada antes de que se casaran, y la boda fue apresurada, y hecha para y por Ron, es decir, que todo fue pensando en él, los decorados, no le gustaban a ella, pero según la señora Weasley a Ron le encantarían. Lo mismo con el menú y con casi todo. Incluso el vestido. Duró cinco años su relación, hasta que Hermione no soportó más las discusiones, los gritos, y las infidelidades de Ron. A decir verdad, seguramente ella también tenía parte de culpa, pero el resultado fue el divorcio. Ron ni siquiera le disputó la custodia de Rose. Y pensando en eso se durmió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo. Para serles sincera, no se si será una historia larga corta ni nada. Me surgió la idea, y voy escribiéndola. Espero que les guste, y gracias por leerme. A por cierto, a partir de ahora les contestaré en el siguiente capítulo. **

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione se presentó a la casa de Malfoy para recoger a su hija, pero como no habían quedado en la hora se encontró con un Malfoy en pijama, y en que ni Rose ni Scorpius se habían despertado

-¿Quieres comer algo?

-No gracias, ya he desayunado. A… y gracias por lo de ayer.- dijo insegura, sabiendo que ahora tocaban las preguntas.

-No fue nada, pero ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro- le respondió con voz cansada. Se lo debía por lo de ayer, pero no quería contestarle.

-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Weasley? Es decir, Rose le dijo que dejó de ser su padre cuando te hizo daño. ¿El imbécil ese te pegaba?- Apretó los puños cuando hizo la última pregunta

-Eso es más de una pregunta

-Granger…

-No, no me pegaba, pero las cosas se hacían siempre como él quería, y si no era así se enfadaba y gritaba. Todo tenía que ser su medida, hasta en la boda. Pero bueno, por eso pedí el divorcio, además, me era infiel.- Bajó los ojos porque no quería que viera la vergüenza por la que pasaba, pero cuando los subió fue peor.

-No te atrevas a mirarme con lástima, porque aunque fuera una desgracia de matrimonio me dio lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

-No te miraba con lastima, Granger, simplemente con extrañeza. Es decir, no entiendo muy bien el carácter de ese inepto dado a que yo me he criado en otra clase de… ambiente- Hermione rodó los ojos.- Pero llegó a entender que quisiera que todo fuera como él quería, podría haber negociado las cosas, pero pobrecito, no creo ni que sea lo que quiere decir negociar. Pero, en serio te era infiel- Draco recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione con sus ojos grises, y Hermione se ruborizó sintiéndose desnuda.

-Para de mirarme así- le exigió ella, ya que estaba bastante incómoda.

-¿Por qué, acaso te pongo nerviosa?- dijo aproximándose un poquito más a ella. Ella sintió ganas de maldecirlo, porque una cosa es que tuviera 26 años y una hija, pero no era de piedra, y Malfoy… estaba bueno, tenía que admitirlo.

-¿Dime _Hermione_, te pongo nerviosa?- Él la retó con la mirada

-En absoluto _Draco- E_sta vez fue ella la que se acercó a él. Estaban muy cerca, las narices a apenas unos centímetros, y retándose con los ojos.

-No sabes cuánto me pones cuando me retas así- le susurró a la oreja, y luego le mordió el lóbulo suavemente. Hermione se estremeció y dio un paso atrás para volver a verlo a los ojos, y chocó contra la pared.

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa, y se acercó hasta quedarse a unos centímetros de la boca del rubio. Miró a esos ojos que la miraban con deseo y dijó- pero vigila que nadie se entere que te pone una impura.- Draco se estremeció al sentir su aliento contra sus labios y no pudo reprimirse más.

-Como si me importara.- La cogió de la nuca y fue aproximando su cara a la de ella, en su mente solo quedaba la idea de besar esos labios rojos que desde hacía rato que atraían su atención. Hermione, estaba en una posición parecida a la de Draco, los labios del chico captaban casi toda su atención, pero una voz dentro de ella le decía que no estaba bien lo que hacía. Decidió ignorarla, y acortar la distancia que la separaban de esos labios finos y delgados tan apetecibles cuando se oyó el sonido de una puerta cerrarse.

-Draco hijo, lo siento que no te avisé que venía, pero pensé que podía pasar un rato con Scorp- se oyó la voz de Narcisa Malfoy desde la puerta, y Hermione y Draco se miraron alarmados, hasta que volvieron a notar la mínima distancia que los separaba y se separaron ruborizados.

-Tu tranquila, compórtate con normalidad, y por lo que más quieras, déjame hablar.

Hermione asintió en silencio, y Narcisa apareció en la sala.

-Oh, veo que estas bien acompañado. Hermione Granger ¿no? Si me acuerdo de ti- dijo por la mirada de sorpresa que ella le dirigió- la última vez que te vi fue en el juicio de mi esposo, mientras le declaraban culpable con cadena perpetua.

-Madre, si haces el esfuerzo de pensar un poco más, también recordaras, que tanto en mi juicio como en el tuyo declaró para que nos dejaran en libertad.

-Sí, creo que ya lo recuerdo. ¿Y a qué se debe esta agradable visita?

-Viene a recoger a su hija. Scorp insistió en que se quedara a dormir, y… ella- Hermione notó que no sabía si llamarla Hermione o Granger delante de su madre- la ha venido a recoger.

-Pues ve y despiértalos, me muero de ganas de conocer a la hija de una heroína de guerra.

Draco miró a Hermione sabiendo que la dejaba desprotegida, pero no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer. En cuanto se fue Narcisa miró a Hermione como analizándola.

-Señora Malfoy- empezó Hermione siendo consciente del escrutinio de esta- sé que yo no soy de su agrado, y no hace falta que haga ver que es así, porque nunca será verdad, pero le agradecería que no hiciera ningún comentario despectivo de mi hija estando ella presente, porque eso sí que no se lo perdonaría.

Narcisa hizo un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Granger, aunque tú no seas del todo de mi agrado, para decirlo suavemente, nunca se me ocurriría criticar a un invitado de mi hijo o de mi nieto, ya que considero que su criterio tendría que ser apropiado. Aun así, espero y deseo, que no se haga una costumbre tenerte aquí.

-No se preocupe, no tengo esa intención- le respondió con una sonrisa bastante falsa.

Draco bajó con Rose y Scorpius ya arreglados, Rose fue corriendo hacia su madre y la abrazó.

-Hola mami, ¿sabes que Scorp tiene una tele gigante? Y el señor Malfoy preparó tarta de queso de postre, y estuvo muy buena la comida. Y mi habitación era enorme, pero muy bonita, la cama era tan grande que podría haber dormido con dos niños más sin problemas.- Hermione no pudo hacer más que sonreír ante la emoción de su hija. La diarrea verbal, era algo que sin duda había heredado de ella.

-Rose, saluda a la señora Malfoy.

-Hola- le dijo la niña con una sonrisa- ¿Usted es la abuela de Scorpius?

-Sí, ¿y tú eres?

-Rose Granger Weasley

-¿No sería primero Weasley?

-Bueno todo el mundo lo dice al revés, pero yo creo que los apellidos deberían ir no en orden primero el padre después la madre, sino en función de quien cuida de ti. Si tu padre no lo hace, se deberían cambiar, por eso yo no soy Weasley Granger sino al revés.

Hermione miró a su hija orgullosa, porque hablaba con una lógica aplastante, que había dejado bastante sorprendida a Narcisa, aunque esta no lo demostrara muy abiertamente

-Rose, pero si tu madre se volviera a casar ¿te gustaría tener el apellido de tu padrastro?

-Eso depende

-¿De qué?

-Si aquel hombre, me quisiera como su hija entonces sí, sino no.

-Si él no te quisiera yo te dejaría que mi padre fuera como el de los dos, a mi no me importa compartirlo.- Los adultos veían esa conversación de los niños con la boca semiabierta de la sorpresa.

-¿En serio?

Scorp asintió solemnemente, y se llevó la mano al corazón como haciendo una promesa.

-Entonces si quieres yo también dejo que mi madre sea la tuya, y así tu serás como mi hermanito- Dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Vale, dame la mano Rose.- Y sellaron el pacto estrechándose de manos.- Pero, ¿no se lo deberíamos pedir?

Rose los miró con cara de circunstancias como si se hubiera olvidado que estaban allí. Se dirigió a Draco mientras Scorp se acercaba a su abuela y a Hermione.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿le ha molestado que hiciera el pacto con Scorp? Lo siento mucho si ha sido así, es que yo nunca he tenido un hermano, y creo que…

Una mano la despeino y alzó la vista hasta ahora clavada en sus pies hasta una cara sonriendo.

-No me importa cielo, pero ¿no crees que si tu madre se vuelve a casar le molestará que me veas a mí y no a él como a tu padre?

Rose miró a su madre que la estaba sonriendo, y asintió con la cabeza, pero en el fondo le dolía que no quisiera ser su padre imaginario, y Narcisa, lo notó.

-Rosie cielo- Rose giró la vista hacia ella sorprendida.- ¿Quieres venir con Scorpius a la cocina a hacer galletas con chocolate?

-Vale, vamos Scorp- dijo sonriendo, y se fueron uno de cada mano de Narcisa. Una vez salieron de la sala los dos adultos soltaron todo el aire de sus pulmones.

-Como no andemos con cuidado esos dos nos casan.- Bromeo Hermione.

-Te imaginas los periódicos, o mejor aún, la cara de la Comadreja.

-Creo que la podrías ver, pero imagina lo que pensaría todo el mundo. Harry y Ginny estarían en nuestra puerta en menos de un minuto preguntando cómo es eso de que nos casamos.

-Y Blaise planearía una despedida de soltero de tal magnitud que tú le prohibirías hacerla.

-De los preparativos por eso, no nos habríamos de preocupar, se encargaría todo tu madre.- Se pusieron a reír.

-En eso tienes razón, no te dejaría tocar nada, pero te aseguro que lo haría todo a tu gusto. Mi madre tiene el don de hacer las cosas ella misma, pero a medida de los demás.

-Seguro que tú querrías el vestido verde Slythering- se rió ella

-Ya pero tu ganarías la pelea, diciendo que en una boda se debe ir de blanco, y seguro que me intentarías despistar enseñándome los conjuntos de la luna de miel.

-Yo no haría algo así- dijo Hermione roja- soy perfectamente capaz de ganar esa batalla yo solita.

-Bueno vale. Pero sería una boda muy intima, porque tú no querrías reporteros ni gente a la que no conocieras.

En ese instante Hermine se dio cuenta que estaba planeando una boda imaginaria con Draco, y se lo estaba pasando muy bien. Además, él la conocía muy bien, ya que había acertado con lo de los reporteros y las pocas personas. Draco se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pensativa, y se maldecía internamente por planear una boda imaginaria con ella. No es que no se lo hubiera pasado bien, pero él le seria fiel a la memoria de Astoria, no haría el tonto con la primera que pasaba. Si se volvía a casar seria por amor.

**¿Les a gustado?**

**Si es así, por favor dejen un comentario, y si no es así, por favor díganmelo en un comentario jaja**

**Intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Besooos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**Aquí es dejo un nuevo capi, pero antes agradecer a todos los que me han comentado:**

Serena Princesita Hale: Gracias por comentar, la verdad, a mi también me encantó escribir la boda imaginaria.

patybenededmalfoy: Hola! Lo de que se haga realidad se verá más adelante jaja

sailor mercuri o neptune: No sabes el susto que me di cuando leí no me ha gustado, aunque luego continué y vi que te había encantado jaja Me alegro que te gusten los pequeñines, la verdad es que me lo paso muy bien escribiéndolos.

Lady Maring: Tu tranquila que esos dos los seguirán incomodando, de eso no hay duda jaja

Caroone: Me alegro que te gustara

Christabell Cute: Hola! Lo de Draco siendo caballero y respetando la memoria de Astoria, es que no me lo imagino de otra forma, pero si se enamora, no va a sufrir por alguien que no está. No se me salió así. Gracias por comentar.

DuLce aMoR: Sisi estoy segura que la tensión sexual se nota en tu computador jaja Rose y Scorp tienen 6 años, pero los escribo bastante inteligentes, así que es posible que parezca que tienen mas.

**Espero que les guste, y ya saben si quieren hacerme feliz un comentario ayuda. Siento haberme retrasado tanto, mil perdones lo siento lo siento lo siento, pero no quería publicar hasta tener un capi largo como premio.**

**Besoos :)**

La despedida de casa de Draco fue bastante incómoda, Hermione cogió a Rose y dijo que hacían tarde a la escuela y al trabajo, y se despidieron con prisas. Draco notó el cambio de humor en la chica, pero él ni podía ni debía hacer nada, al fin y al cabo ellos no eran ni amigos ni nada.

Hermione dejó a Rose en el colegio, y llegó a su despacho de Protección de Criaturas Mágicas. Su puesto le iba muy bien, no era ni demasiado importante, hecho que le impediría tener un horario flexible para cuidar a Rose. Era la secretaria de una sección dentro de Protección de Criaturas Mágicas, que se encargaba de redactar las leyes en defensa de estos. También había la sección de investigación y la de campo. Y desde que había llegado, había conseguido mejores condiciones laborales para los elfos domésticos. Aún no les pagaban, pero los castigos se habían prácticamente vuelto ilegales. Tenía el puesto gracias a su maravillosa inteligencia, porqué cuando se quedó embarazada a los 20, la estuvieron a punto de echar. Pero en aquel entonces, ella ya había demostrado su valía, y le hicieron un contrato de media jornada. Así podía estar la mitad del día con su Rosie. Pero la media jornada, le había imposibilitado subir más, y se había quedado estancada en el mismo puesto por seis años, y aunque tampoco quería subir mucho, su sueño siempre había sido ser la jefa de su pequeña sección. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no pensó en eso cuando oyó la noticia de que su jefe se jubilaba. Ya había asumido que el puesto no lo tendría, y su mente empezó a divagar por esa mañana. Malfoy había cambiado mucho desde la escuela. Es decir, era normal que hubiese madurado, pero su aversión por los muggles y las cosas hechas por ellos, era ya casi inexistente. Tan pérdida estaba en esos pensamientos, que cuando alguien tocó la puerta de su despacho pegó un salto.

-Adelante- dijo después de recuperarse. Una larga cabellera roja entró por la puerta.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Puedo pasar?

-Ya estas dentro Ginny- Hermione le señalo una silla con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo está Rosie?

-Muy bien, pero no creo que hayas venido por eso. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi hermano, vino ayer a casa hecho una furia, farfullando palabras, y hasta que no lo calmamos y le hicimos hablar normal solo se entendían cosas como "mi propia hija" o "y ese minihuron de..." después nos dijo que había ido a un restaurante por negocios (aunque sabemos que fue con Lavander) y te encontró con Malfoy, su hijo y Rose, cenando como una familia. Él dijo que te fue a preguntar que sucedía muy tranquilamente- Hermione arqueó las cejas y Ginny lo notó.- Bueno es lo que dijo él. Y que su propia hija le empezó a insultar porque según él los Malfoy la han corrompido, y tú dejas que lo hagan. Así que. ¿Qué paso?

-Más o menos eso, pero él no vino tranquilamente, sino diciendo chorradas de que no permitiría que nuestra hija se mezclara con serpientes, y todo eso delante de Scorpius que es solo un niño. Rose se levantó cuando él me reclamó como la educaba y dijo que dejó de ser su padre el día en que no quiso saber de ella, y Scorp la defendió. Y nos fuimos.

-Ron…- Negó con la cabeza. Hermione sabía que Ginny quería mucho a su hermano, pero no aprobaba la vida que llevaba.- Pero ¿qué hacías tú en un restaurante con Malfoy?

-Estábamos en un parque y Rose se montó en uno de esos hinchables con tal mala fortuna que se empezó a deshinchar. Todo ese plástico estuvo a punto de ahogar a Rose y yo no hize nada porque me había paralizado de el miedo. Draco la salvó y sé que suena muy a película romántica y todo eso, pero nuestros hijos se hicieron amigos y fuimos a cenar.

-Y…-preguntó Ginny levantando la ceja

-¿Y qué?- Ginny bufó.

-¿Y después hubo tema con Malfoy?

-¿Qué? No- exclamó ruborizada.

-Ohh, ¿Qué es eso que estoy viendo? Si que hubo tema, si que hubo tema- se puso a cantar Ginny riéndose. Esa nunca cambiaría, con tres hijos seguía igual de infantil.

-Ginny no hubo nada, te lo juro.

-Pero tú quieres que haya- sentenció ella.

-Gin, soy una mujer madura con una hija, ¿de verdad crees que pienso en eso?

-Yo soy una mujer madura con tres hijos, y te aseguro que cuando mi madre se lleva a los niños, hago cosas más interesantes con Harry que trabajar. Estudiamos… anatomía- acaba guiñándole el ojo a la castaña que está delante suyo riendo.

-Pues yo no voy a estudiar anatomía con Malfoy

-Me acabas de decepcionar leona- Se oyó una voz desde la puerta. Hermione se giró y sus peores pesadillas se vieron cumplidas. Draco Malfoy estaba en la puerta sonriendo socarronamente, y le guiño el ojo. Y es que Draco Malfoy, después de mucho pensarlo, decidió que una relación no ensuciaría el nombre de su difunta esposa, y que no podía vivir siempre como un solterón. Así que decidió ir al despacho de Hermione, con la escusa de preguntar por el colegio de Rose. Y justo entraba por la puerta cuando oyó lo que dijo Hermione. La vio girarse mordiéndose el labio, con la cara roja. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy graciosa. Ginny vio la escena y soltó una gran carcajada.

-Nos vemos luego "leona"- dijo riéndose del apodo. Cuando Ginny se fue pasaron dos segundos incómodos, en los que Hermione se retorcía las manos.

-¿Por qué has venido?-Le preguntó finalmente mirándolo.

-Quería preguntarte sobre el colegio de Rose. ¿Qué le enseñan? ¿Cuántas horas es?

-A ver, es una escuela de primaria, le enseñan todo lo básico. Escribir, sumar, restar, multiplicar, dividir, un poco de geografía, y un poco de historia. Empiezan a las nueve y cuarto y acaban a las cinco.

-¿No son muchas horas seguidas?

-No lo hacen seguido Malfoy, tienen dos horas al mediodía para desayunar y media hora hacia las once para descansar.

-¿Me podrías acompañar a inscribirlo? Es que como ya ha empezado el curso escolar, quizá metería la pata.- A Hermione le pareció adorable como dijo eso, y sin pensárselo le dijo que sí.

-Y última pregunta.- Malfoy miró a los ojos de la leona y sonrió malvadamente.- ¿Allí no estudian anatomía?

A Hermione se le subieron los colores.- Hora de irte Malfoy- dijo empujándolo hasta la puerta.

-Nos vemos mañana.

-No, mañana tengo una reunión importante y tendré prisa. Quedamos el lunes a las nueve y cuarto allí. No te traigas a Scorp.

Cuando Malfoy se fue, respiró, y notó que el corazón se le había acelerado de los nervios.

El viernes pasó muy lentamente para nuestros adorables padres, y llegó el fin de semana. Hermione, decidió visitar a sus padres, ya que la niña tenía ganas de verlos. Cogieron el coche y llegaron a una casa grande, con el tejado rojo, con un jardín delantero pequeñito, y una plaquita que decía: Granger. Tenían la consulta de dentista a una manzana de su casa, y aunque Robert ya tenía edad para jubilarse (Jane era un poco menor que su marido) aún continuaban trabajando allí. Hermione les había llamado por la mañana, y habían quedado para comer juntos. Robert les abrió la puerta con una sonrisa, le dio dos besos a su hija, y cogió a Rose en brazos.

-Tu madre está arriba.

Hermione subió a decirle que habían llegado mientras su padre jugaba con la niña. Entró en la biblioteca familiar, y la vio sentada en uno de los sillones. Este era el santuario de Hermione y su madre. Cuando se casaron y compraron la casa, los padre de Robert que eran adinerados, por petición de su hijo pagaron una sala grande, que estaba repleta de estanterías con libros clásicos, de aventuras, históricos, de todo lo que quisieras encontrar.

-Mama, ya hemos llegado.- Jane, una mujer de 55 años bien llevados levantó la vista de el libro y sonrió. Llebaba un moño para que no le molestara el pelo, y unas gafas que solo usaba para leer o coser. Se las quitó y fue a abrazar a su hija.

-Hola cariño, ¿Qué tal está Rosie?

-Muy bien, avanza mucho en el colegio, y siempre está aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

-¿Y tú que tal?

-Voy tirando, el trabajo me va bien, ¿sabes el jefe del que te hablé? Se ha jubilado.

-¿Y no crees que te podrían dar el puesto? Rose ya es mayorcita, y tú podrías volver a hacer jornada completa, si algún día lo necesitaras, nosotros la podríamos cuidar, y seguro que te darían el puesto.

-No sé, he estado los últimos cinco años pendiente de Rose y me sentiría extraña si eso cambiara.

-No cambiaria, simplemente, la verías un poquito menos, podrías regresar a las seis, ya que ella acaba el colegio a las cinco, y no habría problema ¿no?

-No lo sé mama, ya mirare que hago.

De repente se oyó un "Mierda" y madre e hija bajaron corriendo. Cuando llegaron Hermione chilló. Chilló de alegría. La fuente de ensalada flotaba a medio metro del suelo, mientras Rose la miraba fijamente. Jane cogió la fuente, y la sujetó.

-¿Mami esto es magia involuntaria?

-Si cariño, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

-Y yo también, solo Dios sabe lo que me ha costado hacer esta fuente.- Añadió Jane con una sonrisa.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, pequeña. Serás tan buena maga como mi Hermione.- Robert estaba que no cabía en sí de gozo. Su pequeña princesita junior también era maga, y no podía pedir nada más. Su familia era perfecta. O casi, rectifico cuando por la puerta entro su querida cuñada.

-Vaya vaya, hola Hermione querida, ¿tu por aquí?

-Hola tía- la cara de felicidad se transformó en una de frialdad, y Rose que ya sabía lo que significaba eso, amagó una sonrisa maligna y dijo:

-Hola tía abuela, creo que nos perdimos tu cumple, lo siento es que estábamos ocupadas. Cumplías setenta ¿no?

-Sesenta ricura, pero no pasa nada, todo el mundo comete errores.-Dijo mirando fijamente a Hermione.

Esta era Mary, la hermana de Jane. Mary era la perfecta demostración de lo que Hermione más odiaba, aunque pensándolo bien, quizá odiara todo eso por su tía. Siempre había sido cruel con ella, y la razón no la había entendido hasta mucho mas adelante. Mary también había experimentado en lo largo de su vida, algunos dotes mágicos, pero los padres de Jane y Mary, nunca lo aceptaron. Siempre la culpaban. Jane era la pequeña de las dos, y siempre había apoyado a Mary. Fueron muy unidas hasta que Jane tuvo a Hermione. No fue el nacimiento en sí, sino que al cabo de poco tiempo, vieron que Hermione también poseía magia, y cuando a los once años le vino un personaje a decirle que era maga, Mary no se lo tomó bien. Seguramente pensó que era injusto que a Hermione la aceptaran en ese colegio y a ella no, o simplemente que sus padres no aceptaran la situación, pero la relación entre Hermione y su tía siempre fue difícil.

-¿Por qué no os sentáis mientras yo acabo de preparar la comida?- Dijo Jane rompiendo la tensión que se había formado. – ¿Te quedas a comer Mary?

-No gracias, pasaba por aquí, y pensé en saludar, y ha deciros que me iré de viaje, pero volveré un día con más calma. Adiós.- Dio dos besos a su hermana y se fue, dejando un ambiente muy cargado. Rose, que aunque era pequeña se daba cuenta decidió contar a sus abuelos las últimas novedades de su vida.

-Sabes que abuela, en el cole nos están enseñando a escribir. Yo ya sé escribir Rose, Mama, coche, y el lunes me enseñaran más.

-Muy bien mi vida, ¿y qué tal con tus amiguitos? Al final fuiste al cumple de la niñita esa, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

-Julliet, mama me obligó a darle un regalo, pero hice un amigo, se llama Scorpius. Es muy simpático, y tiene una casa enorme- dijo poniendo énfasis en la o.- Y su papa es muy guapo y dijo que me dejaría quedarme a dormir mas días.

-¿Cómo se llama su papa?-preguntó mi padre con buena fe. El problema fue que sus padres habían oído hablar de Draco Malfoy, por boca de su hija un poco, pero sobretodo por boca de Ronald Weasley, que despotricaba sobre el cada vez que salía en los periódicos.

-Se llama… ¿Mama como se llama?

-Se llama Draco, Draco Malfoy- miró a sus padres y vio como su padre se tesaba y su madre comprendía su mirada de advertencia.

-Robert, ¿puedes ir a comprobar cómo está la comida? Hermione acompáñalo.

-Vamos papa.- Hermione cogió a su padre del brazo y lo levó a la cocina

-¿Draco Malfoy no es el tipo aquel que en la escuela te insultaba?

-Sí, pero su hijo no tiene nada que ver con esto, además, hace mucho tiempo de la escuela, y todos hemos madurado.

-De acuerdo, y, ¿no es el tipo que Ronald odiaba tanto? Sabes, creo que es buena intentar arreglar las cosas con la gente- dijo ya en broma su padre.

-Gracias papa. Volvamos. Ai, la comida…

Llevaron la comida hasta la mesa y se sentaron todos a comer.

Tuvieron una comida muy tranquila, y Hermione agradeció internamente que no hubiese más incidentes. Se quedaron hasta que oscureció, y decidieron quedarse a dormir allí, para no tener que hacer el viaje. Perpararon las habitaciones, y Hermione puso a una exhausta Rose a dormir. Le leyó un cuento, La caperucita Roja y antes de termionarlo, Rose ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! Ya estoy de vuelta, aquí les dejo un nuevo chap, pero antes, muchísimas gracias a los que me habéis comentado, cada comentario es una sonrisa, y lo que me anima a continuar escribiendo. Por eso os lo dedico a vosotr s los que comentasteis el anterior :)

_Estaba en un bosque, rodeada de arboles, estaba preocupada, porque no sabía dónde estaba Rose. Entonces recordó que estaban de picnic, en el bosque de Dean, y que Rose estaba con dos cabezas rubias un par de metros al lado del rio y se tranquilizó. Fue hacia ellos, y cuando llegó, Draco alzó la cabeza. Había un mantel de picnic, a cuadros blancos y rojos, y una cesta de comida en el medio, como en las películas. Los dos pequeños, estaban jugando, y Draco preparaba las cosas. Se levantó, y la cogió por la cintura, y la miró intensamente en los ojos. Oía, los pájaros, especialmente uno carpintero, que debía estar por allí cerca porque no paraba de sonar, cada vez más fuerte y más fuerte mientras la boca de Draco se acercaba a la suya…_

-Mierda- exclamó Hermione. Se había levantado tan rápido que se había caído al piso con las prisas, y vio la causa de su repentino despertar. Era un pájaro, sí, pero una lechuza común (N/A: ¿Común? ¿Acaso alguien ha visto una lechuza en su vida? Hay expertos en fantasmas, en monstruos del lago Ness, y en lechuzas), que estaba dándole golpes a su ventana para poderle dar el correo. La dejó pasar, y le cayó a las manos un sobre amarillento con una caligrafía que conocía bastante bien.

Querida Hermione,

Estoy en Inglaterra con mi mujer y Klein, y me gustaría hacerte una visita y a Rose también por supuesto. Así, mientras Klein y Rose juegan nosotros hablamos. Espero ver también a tu marido, que desde que dejaste a Ron no he tenido la oportunidad de verte.

¿Quedamos el domingo en el Carpent a las nueve?

Saludos

Vicktor Krum.

En la cabeza de Hermione, siempre están pasando muchísimas ideas por segundo. En los exámenes, a veces, lo que pasaba, es que para que no se le olvidara todo le venía, tenía que escribir tan rápido que se comía letras. Por eso, en ese momento, era extraño verla allí parada, congelada, y con una única idea palabra uqe se repetía: Mierda. Tenía que pasar. Cuando Ron y ella se divorciaron, Krum se enteró por la prensa, y le empezó a enviar cartas. Él, estaba en un matrimonio, con un hijo un año mayor que Rose, y cuando él le insinuó que quería dejar a su mujer y a su hijo por ella, un año después de aquel divorcio, ella sin que fuera verdad le dijo que estaba con otro hombre y que se iban a casar. Él primero se había ofendido porque no se lo había dicho, pero Hermione creía que no era justo arruinar un matrimonio donde se querían, por un capricho adolescente no superado, así que en las múltiples ocasiones que él le había dicho de venir ella la había disuadido, pero ahora, ya estaban aquí, y Krum era capaz de presentarse en el ministerio, donde seria todo mucho peor. Así que decidió que era hora de afrontar la verdad.

Contestó a Krum diciéndole que se verían a la hora dicha por él, y fue a darse una ducha relajante. Fue a despertar a Rose, y bajaron a desayunar. Hermione se sintió en casa, cuando vió la mesa con el mantel azul, y sobre el mantel, leche, zumo de naranja, y tostadas. Desayunaron tranquilamente, hablaron de todo y nada. Hermione se enero de que sus padres estaban pensando en vender la consulta de dentista, porque habían encontrado a un comprador interesado. Hermione no pudo más que alegrarse por ellos. Siempre había sabido que sus padres estaban muy orgullosos de ella, pero también sabía que si las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma, les hubiera gustado que siguiera con la tradición de dentista. Cuando acabaron de desayunar se despidieron, y con promesas de verse pronto, Hermione cogió el coche, sentó a Rose en su silla y arrancó.

-Rose, quiero que me escuches durante un segundo, y no me interrumpas ¿vale?

-Vale mami- Rose adoptó una expresión de infantil seriedad, y se dispuso a escuchar.

-Hace unos años, cuando yo y tu padre nos separamos, un amigo se enteró, y quiso hacer algo parecido a lo que hizo tu padre, para venir a casarse conmigo. Pero como yo no quería que destrozara su vida por una cosa que no tenía futuro, decidí hacerle una pequeña broma y decirle que me iba a casar con otro chico.- Cuando Rose asintió Hermione continuo- Pero este amigo, está aquí, y quiere que vayamos a cenar con él, y por tanto, tendré que decirle que todo fue una broma. Quería que lo supieras antes que él, para que no te sorprendieras. Por eso esta noche, iremos a cenar con él, su mujer y su hijo.

-Pero mami, ¿si él quería hacer lo mismo que hizo papa, porque dices que es un amigo? ¿Y porque continúa casado?

-Rose, a veces las cosas son más difíciles de lo que parecen, así que no pienses mucho en ello.

Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos a casa, donde había un águila posada en la ventana. Vino hacia mí, y me dejo una carta en el regazo.

_Leona,_

_Scorp me ha preguntado si hoy iréis al parque, porque quiere jugar con Rose. ¿Qué le digo?_

_Saludos_

_DM_

Le respondí que iríamos a las 4 después de comer, después de oír la entusiasta respuesta afirmativa de Rose.

Llegamos al parque un poquito antes, y Rose se fue a jugar con los columpios. Yo abrí un libro que tenía en las manos, y empecé a leer, sin perder mucho de vista a Rose. Este parque, siempre me había gustado. Era como los parques de las películas, con una casita de madera de donde salía un tobogán, y bancos blancos, y árboles, y columpios. Oí como la voz aniñada de Scorpius me llamaba, y me giré. Malfoy llevaba una camisa blanca y unos tejanos, y tenía cogido a Scorp. Lo bajó y vino corriendo hacia mí mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Hermy, ¿Dónde está Rose?

-Allí cariño, en los columpios.

Scrop se fue corriendo y Malfoy se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola Granger, ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

-Bien, ayer fuimos a comer con mis padres, y Rose hizo magia accidental.

-¿Tan pronto? A Scrop aún no le ha pasado.- Hizo un puchero adorable y no pude más que reírme.

-¿Y tú qué hiciste?

-No mucho, fui a cenar con Blaise y Theo, y mi madre cuidó a Scorp.

-¿Te sigues viendo con mucha gente de Hogwarts?

-No, solo con ellos dos y Pansy.

-¿Pansy Parkinson? ¿La que era tu novia en el colegio?

-La misma, ¿no estarás celosa, no Granger?- Hermione notó como se ruborizaba

-¿Tendría que estarlo?- Él sonrió dejando mostrar todos sus dientes.

-En absoluto.- Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Rose y Scorpius se acercaron corriendo.

-Mami, había allí un niño que me estaba molestando, y de repente ha pasado una cosa muy rara. Scorpius díselo.

-Esque me he enfadado mucho, y he deseado que callara, y se ha quedado sin boca.

-¿Qué quiere decir que se ha quedado sin boca?- preguntó Draco luchando para no reír.

-No lo sé, se le ha borrado de la cara.- Scorp estaba muy nervioso, no dejaba de retorcerse las manos. Hermione lo cogió y se lo puso en el regazo.

-No pasa nada cielo, seguro que sus padres ya lo han curado, y solo ha sido un susto.

-Eso lo dice usted, porque no es su hijo el que se ha quedado sin boca.

Draco se puso serio de golpe. Había venido la voz de detrás, y se giró y encontró a un hombre robusto, de nariz aguileña, y rostro enfadado.

-Señor, ha sido un accidente, si controlara más a su hijo y no dejara que se metiera con los demás. Me suena mucho su cara,¿ le conozco de algo?

Quien será el padre de la criatura…

Hagan sus apuestas, y le dedicaré el próximo capitulo, a los que lo adivinen, y al primero, le dejare escoger el nombre de un personaje femenino. Así que por favor, dejadme rewiws, diciendo quien creéis que es, y que nombre os gustaría.

Besooos :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!

eleniux96 i Coquette, lo siento, pero no pude responder a vuestro rewiew no sé porqué. Pero igualmente acertasteis, y como eleniux96 no puso nombre, el personaje femenino lo ha escogido Coquette. Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, pero este capítulo está dedicado a ellas, a tormenta oscura y a Luna White 29. Si queréis pasaros por mis historias, os lo agradeceré, pero de momento… Disfruten del capítulo:)

Hermione se giró lentamente, y lo que vio le dejó sin habla. Victor Krum, al lado de una mujer de rostro enfadado, bajita, con el pelo rizado, y bastante parecida a ella, y a un niño robusto, con los puñitos apretados, y con restos de lágrimas.

-Víctor- exclamó. Él, hasta este momento había mirado todo el rato a Draco, y cuando giró a mirarla, su cara cambió totalmente. Una sonrisa inundó su cara, y la mujer de su lado acentuó aún más su ceño. Dio la vuelta al banco y la abrazó. Luego se separó y dijo:

-Esta es mi esposa, Masha, y mi hijo Klein. Supongo que este debe ser tu marido, no me dijiste que también tenía un hijo.

-Si bueno es que,- esto iba a ser aún más vergonzoso. Tenir que admitir delante de Víctor la mentira aún, pero que Malfoy lo supiera, la hizo ponerse roja. La tal Masha lo vió, en su cara empezó a aparecer una sonrisa muy distinta a la que tenía su marido, esta era maliciosa.

-Debió olvidarse. Draco Malfoy, encantado.- Malfoy le tendió la mano, y Krum se la apretó con mas fuerza de lo que Hermione habría considerado necesaria, pero él no se quejó. La sonrisa de la mujer desapareció tan rápido como había venido.

-Pero papá, él me ha hecho volar. Y me ha hecho daño.- dijo Klein.

-Eso fue tu culpa, Scorp solo me defendia.

-En ese caso sería tu culpa, porque eres tu la que tiene la cara manchada con esas horribles pecas.

-Es tu culpa de ser ciego, porque cualquiera con la vista bien vería que esas manchas son pecas y son muy bonitas. Y si tuvieras educación, te guasdarias tu opinión si no es bonita de oír.- A Hermione le hizo gracia la voz que puso Scorp, arrastraba as palabras como su padre hacia, y hablaba con un tono muy despectivo, pero lo hacía por una cosa que Draco no solía hacer en su juventud. Para defender a una persona. Sin embargo a Masha no le hizo tanta gracia.

-Estas insinuando que no he educado bien a mi hijo.

-Vamos señora, son niños, en unos minutos ya serán todos amigos.- La calmó Draco con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Pero espero que no- añadió en voz más baja que solo alcanzamos a oír yo y Scorp.- Y si nos disculpáis ya nos íbamos, un placer conocerlos.

-Igualmente. Nos vemos esta noche.- Draco me miró preguntándome que quería decir con lo de esta noche, pero negué con la cabeza. Ya se lo contaría después con más clama.

Ví que ni Scorpius ni Rose tenían cara de estar muy contentos, por lo tanto les invité a ir a mi casa a jugar. Draco le dio permiso y fuimos caminando hasta allí. Durante los cinco minutos escasos de recorrido, sentí la mirada de Draco en mi nuca, y sabía que le debía unas cuantas explicaciones, así que en cuanto abrí la puerta, y Scorpius y Rose se fueron al cuarto de Rose que esta le enseñaba emocionada, le ofrecí sentarse en el sofá y me senté yo a su lado.

-¿Y bien?- Draco encarnó una ceja con una pose muy sexy, me mordí el labio y empecé por el principio.

-A ver, cuando me divorcié de Ron, me seguí enviando cartas con Vícktor, y un año después más o menos, me dijo que se había enterado del divorcio. Dejó caer, que él dejaría a su mujer e hijo y se vendría a Inglaterra, pero para evitar que cometiera tal estupidez le dije que me había vuelto a casar.

-¿Y te creyó?

-Le costó lo suyo, pero sin tener la garantía de que estaba soltera, no se iba a divorciar, así que le seguí engañando en las cartas, y ayer recibí una diciendo que nos invitaba a cenar, a mí, a mi marido y a Rose.

-¿Y crees que habrá sitio para Scorp?

-¿Qué? ¿Scorp?

-A ver Hermione, como yo lo veo tienes dos opciones, seguir mintiendo, y hacer ver que soy tu marido, o contar toda la verdad y arriesgarte a que Krum se divorcie, Masha se ría de ti, y de dar un mal ejemplo a Rose.

-Tranquilo estoy acostumbrada a las personas que se ríen de mi.- Hermione le dedicó tal mirada que Draco tuvo que forzar una sonrisa, y decir.

-No me lo tengas en cuenta, he madurado desde entonces.

-¿Pero porque tienes que ser tu?

-Porque sino tendrías que contarle porque en el parque no lo has corregido. ¿Alguna otra pregunta estúpida?

-Si, otra, ¿porque haría tu eso por mi?

-Ya te lo ha dicho, algunos hemos madurado desde Hogwarts, además- dijo acercándose lentamente- espero tener luego alguna recompensa.

Estaban sus cara mus cerca, entonces Draco le guiño un ojo y se separó, y dejó allí a Hermione sentada y ruborizada.

-¿Dónde iremos a cenar?

-Al Carpent a las nueve.

-¿Al Carpent? ¿A las nueve?

-Si, eso he dicho.

-Granger, ¿no te das cuenta de la cantidad de cosas que debemos hacer? Vamos a mi casa.

-¿Porque?

-No se, dejame pensar, ¿porque tienes que conseguir algún vestido de noche, que sea digno de mi? A ver, me encanta tu estilo, pero juró por quien quieras que no tienes ni un vestido decente para salir en tu armario.- Hermione enrojeció pero esta vez de rabia, aunque en el fondo sabía que no había pensado mucho en el que ponerse.

-A ver Malfoy, acepto que seas un niñato malcriado con más dinero del que se debería tener, pero ese no es motivo para que…

-Espera fiera, que aun no he acabado. Se puede saber que contaremos a Krum, como nos conocimos, como fue nuestra primera cita,- Con cada pausa se aproimaba un paso, hasta que quedo muy cerca.- nuestro primer beso.

-Podemos decir que fue en tu casa, con los niños jugando arriba, y tu madre entrando por la puerta, ¿Qué te parece?

-Que desgraciadamente, allí no recibí ese beso, pero pretendo recuperarlo.- Dicho eso Draco acoró la distancia, y rodeo la cintura de Hermione. Hermione subió sus brazos hasta la cabeza de Draco, y notó su pelo, fino. Hermione mordió suavemente el labio de Draco y cuando iba a profundizar el beso, oyeron algo cayendo por las escaleras. Se separaron bruscamente, y corrieron hasta el lugar, suspiraron aliviados cuando vieron que era una caja que se había caído por las escaleras, y empezaron a recoger las cosas que habían caído desperdigadas por el suelo. Hermione tendió la mano para que Draco le diera una foto que tenía en su mano, pero él miró la foto y sonrió tiernamente. Cuando se la devolvió Hermione vio que era una foto del hospital ella cogiendo a Rose recién nacida. La sonrisa de Hermione duró hasta que Malfoy abrió la boca.

-Bueno, ¿aceptaras que tenemos que ir a mi casa?

-Si mami, vayamos a su casa, que le enseñare a Scorp como hacer los dibujitos que tengo en las cortinas.

Hermione le envió una mirada envenenada a Malfoy y cogió a Rose para hacer una desaparición conjunta. Draco hihzo lo mismo con Scorp y llegaron a la mansión. Draco dejó a los niños jugando y guió a Hermione hasta una puerta, la abrió y Hermione vio que se trataba de un dormitorio. Miró con mala cara a Draco y este abrió la puerta del armario, que mas que un armario era una sala conjunta.

-Aquí es donde guardaba Astoria todos sus vestidos. – Cuando vio la cara de Hermione repuso.- Esos de allí no estan estrenados, porque normalmente prefería vestirse con ropa comoda, tejanos, camisas, tacones no muy altos.- Hermione miró a Draco con incredulidad, para ella ropa comoda consistía en un chándal y unas converse, pero claro, ella no era multimillonaria.

Empezó a caminar por los vestidos no estrenados, y vio que estaban ordenados por colores, y cuando tocabas alguno, se mostraba como si hubiera alguien dentro. Hermione vio algunos que le llamaron la atención y los fue cogiendo. Pero en un momento de despiste, tropezó con unos zapatos que había y para no caerse se cogió de lo primero que encontró, una percha de los vestidos ya estrenados. Logró no caerse, pero se quedó maravillada con el vestido. Era de color malva, con dos tiras que se cogían en la nuca, la espalda al aire, i que caía hasta los pies. Con una mirada e enamoró de él, y oyó que Draco decía.

-Este fue el último vestido que le regalé antes que muriera, nunca se lo puso, porque ella decía que el color le quedaba espantoso.

-Oh, lo siento. Ahora lo guardo.

-Tranquila, ella nunca se lo puso, y a no ser que te incomode me gustaría regalártelo. Al fin y al cavo, todos estos vestidos se están desaprovechando.

-¿Seguro? Es decir, lo último que quiero es interferir en ella.

-Tranquila, estoy seguro que os hubierais hecho amigas, sois totalmente diferentes, pero ella también irradiaba luz. Bueno voy fuera, cuando estés avísame.

Draco salió pensando en sus palabras. Nunca había sido bueno expresando sentimientos, pero le había salido con tanta naturalidad, que no lo creía posible. Hermione, también se había quedado pasmada, pero dejando que al guiara su parte racional, se dijo que mejor era vestirse, que quedarse allí como una tonta pensando. Se probó el vestido, y vio que le iba un poco estrecho de caderas, y amplio de pecho. Se acercó al espejo y maldijo su suerte, porque ese vestido le había encantado de verdad. Entonces oyó una voz estridente.

-Prueba con un hechizo de encogimiento y con un "Apdaptamus" porque el color te queda perfecto.

Hermione se quedó sin saber qué hacer y decidió hacer caso de las instrucciones. Hizo el hechizo de encogimiento en el pecho, y el otro hechizo. Una vez lo hizo, sintió como los hilos y toda la tela se movía, y se recolocaba, cerro los ojos, y cuando notó que ya nada se movía los volvió a abrir. Se miro al espejo y se le iluminó la cara de una sonrisa. Esos dos hechizos habían hecho que el vestido le quedara perfecto, no se le ajustaba a todas sus curvas, sino que las dejaba entrever, dándole un aire más sensual. Salió de la habitación-armario, y se encontró a Draco con una chica de unos veinticinco años, y un chico de unos cuarenta. Vio como la chica coqueteaba abiertamente con Draco y él le respondía. Sintió celos, y se sorprendió a sí misma con esa punzada. Pero esa punzada se fue justo cuando él se giro a mirarla y aunque permaneciera sereno, con su máscara inalterable, Hermione pudo ver en sus ojos un brillo de lujuria, que fue acompañado por la sonrisa burlona, que le recordó el beso de esa tarde.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Este capítulo me salió fluido, y espero que os guste tanto como a mi me a gustado escribirlo. Quiero decirles que esta capítulo esta aquí gracias a todas las personas que han comentado o me han enviado un PM. Les quierooooo. Y a los que me leen y me ponen a favoritos muchas gracias :) Que sepáis que por cada No-Rewiew vivo un año menos. **

**Ahora... a leer.**

**Disclaimer: No soy Jotaká ni pretendo serlo. Ya me gustaría que Draco fuera mio buajajjaj**

El hombre que estaba junto a Draco se giró y sonrió al verla.

-¡Pero si estas preciosa! Cuando Draco dijo que te tendría que dejarte como a una reina no imagine que hubiera tan buen material, y ese vestido… Déjame decirte que ese color es el tuyo, y que si no lo hubiera diseñado yo, no habría notado los ajustes que le has hecho. –Me dijo en voz más baja, me guiño un ojo, me sonrió cálidamente y me hizo sentar en una silla. La chica también me sonrió, pero más fríamente.- Muy bien cariño, te vamos a maquillar, a peinar, y a hacer lo que tú quieras. Draco, sal fuera.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no cuando salga no te parecerá tan cambiada, ve a jugar con los niños. Va.

Draco salió refunfuñando algo sobre estilistas desapiadados, y Hermione no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera reír. Hicieron que se quitara el vestido y se quedo con ropa interior. Llevaba su sujetador de algodón blanco y una braguitas de rayas. La chica la depiló, y Hermione _supo _que había empleado alguna técnica para hacer más daño que de costumbre. Una vez depilada le dieron una bolsa.

-Ve al baño y póntelo- El tono de la chica no dejaba replica, y Hermione estaba empezando a creer que no la odiaba tanto como aparentaba y solo se pasaba bien haciéndole ver que sí. Entro y oyó como la chica le decía algo a Karl, que así se decía el hombre, y se reían. Abrió la bolsa y vio porque. Dentro había un culote negro de lencería, y un sostén a juego. Aunque le dio vergüenza que se lo dieran, no pudo más que encantarle el conjunto. A Hermione, siempre le había encantado la lencería, pero nunca había tenido la valentía de entrar a una tienda a probarse algún conjunto. Recordó cuando acompañó a Ginny a comprarse su conjunto de noche de bodas y un conjunto muy parecido al que tenía ahora en las manos, le encantó. Suspiró y empezó a ponérselo. Cuando acabó se puso un albornoz que habían colgado en la puerta y salió. Karl estaba hablando tranquilamente con la chica cuando la vieron salir.

-¿Te lo has puesto? Muy bien, ahora vayamos con tu pelo. ¿Quieres un moño, un semi-recogido, suelto con ondas, liso,…?

-Pues, la verdad es que me gustan los moños altos, medio sueltos,… No sé como definirlos.

-Creo que sé lo que quiere decir. ¿Cómo lo llevabas en cuarto año en el Torneo?

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ves como te dije que no me había reconoció, soy Tracey Davis, iba en tu mismo cursa en Hogwarts, Slytherin- Acabó con orgullo.

-Ya decía yo que me sonabas- Hermione no tenía ni idea de quién era, pero decidió que lo mejor era que ella no lo notara, no quería parecer grosera.- Tu ibas con,… con Parkinson y…

-Déjalo Hermione, está claro que no sabes quién soy, pero tranquila yo sabía quién eras porque me lo ha dicho Draco. Por cierto, estoy segura que le encantara el conjunto que llevas.- Le sonrió y le guiño un ojo. Hermione volvió a ponerse roja.

-Venga, yo te enseño Karl.

Empezaron a peinarla, y Hermione miraba todo lo que hacían por el espejo. Al cabo de un cuarto de hora había acabado, y a Hermione le encantaba lo que le habían hecho.

-Gracias, es perfecto.- Abrazó a Tracey, y a Karl. Ellos le sonrieron, y la ayudaron a ponerse de nuevo el vestido. Esta vez cuando Draco la vio no pudo más que abrir ligeramente la boca, gesto que no pasó desapercibido ni por Hermione ni por Tracey, que le guiño a Hermione un ojo. Se quedaron un rato charlando abajo, porque Draco ya se había encargado de vestir a Rose y a Scorp. Rose estaba preciosa. Llevaba un vestido precioso de color azul, y Scorp llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa. Cuando ya era hora de irse, se despidieron de Karl y Tracey con promesas de volverlos a llamar en cuanto necesitaran algo. Hermione que hasta hace poco pensaba que nunca hubiera sido capaz de llevarse bien con una serpiente estaba sorprendida de cómo cambiaban cuando las conocías.

Ahora tenían que hablar con sus hijos.

-¿Rose, te acuerdas de lo que te conté en el coche?

-Si mami.

-Bueno pues esta noche vamos a jugar todos a un juego. Diremos a todos que Draco y yo estamos casados, ¿y que llevamos así cuatro años, que os parece?

Scorpius y Rose se miraron entre si y nos volvieron a mirar.

-¿Qué nos daréis a cambio?- Preguntó Rose. Draco y yo nos miramos asombrados, pero pude ver una sonrisa de orgullo en su cara.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que daros algo princesita?- Draco cogió a Rose y se la puso sobre las rodillas. Scorp se acercó y se sentó a mi lado. Me miró y empezó a hablar.

-A ver, Rose me ha dicho lo que pasó, y yo creo que no está bien mentir, así que lo que tendrías que hacer en la cena es decir que no estáis casados…

-¿Y entonces cariño, porque dices de que te demos algo a cambio?

-Eso fue idea de Rose. Dice que si no lo hacemos os meteremos en problemas, sobre todo a ti Hermi, y no quiero que pase eso.

-Y no ha influido para nada en su decisión, el hecho de que lo que queremos pediros es un viaje los cuatro juntos a un país que escogerá él.- Hermione se quedó con la boca abierta, al oír a su pequeña negociadora. Sin embargo Draco sonrió y dijo.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti princesita, serás una estupenda Slytherin.

-Y Scorp será el más valiente de los leones.- Rose y Scorp rieron encantados, premiándose a los dos por su magnífica actuación. Sería a las buenas o a las malas, pero acabarían siendo hermanos.

Se desaparecieron al restaurante, y les guiaron a una mesa donde ya los esperaban. Vicktor estaba muy elegante con un traje azul, pero no podía competir con Draco, con su traje negro que hacia destacar la blancura de su piel, su cabello platinado, y aunque Vicktor era más ancho de espaldas, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaba mucho mas el traje en Draco que en Krum. Pero Masha, que tan poca cosa le había parecido en el parque, ahora le parecía que no se parecía en nada a ella. Hermione tenía mucha cadera, poca cintura, y los pechos pequeños. Masha en cambio, a pesar de su corta estatura (unos cinco centímetros menos que Hermione) tenía mucho mas pecho, que su vestido azul se encargaba de realzar. Y aunque los pensamientos de Draco eran muy diferentes, Hermione no pudo evitar cohibirse ante ella. Sintió la mirada de Vicktor recorrerla de arriba abajo, y se sintió denuda, Draco le pasó un brazo por los hombros de modo posesivo y se sentaron.

-Hola, me alegra que hayáis venido todos. Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de conocer al suertudo hombre que había conquistado el corazón de Hermione.- Hermione sintió la mirada envenenada de Masha, y miró a Draco.

-No tienes idea Vicktor, es toda una leona, pero, nadie puede resistirse a un Malfoy.

-Sí, me imagino la vida que soñaba Hermione, era la cenicienta con su príncipe azul, ¿no querida?

-Te equivocas Masha, si decidí estar con Draco no fue por su dinero, te diré que lo primero que hizo que nos lleváramos fueron esos dos. Es normal, cuando se tienen dos hijos tan maravillosos.

Las dos mujeres estaban lanzándose dardos envenenados, y Draco fue el único que reparo en el hecho que cuando teóricamente se casaron los niños tendrían que tener un año.

-Me dio pena que no nos invitaras a la boda, y no vi la noticia ni en el profeta ni en el corazón de Bruja. De hecho una amiga mía de Inglaterra aun tiene la estúpida idea de que Draco sigue soltero.

Hermione miró a Draco y él hablo por primera vez con Masha.

-Es que en el mundo mágico no estamos casados oficialmente. Te contare. Ya nos conocíamos del colegio, y allí nuestra reacción era difícil, nos amábamos en secreto, pero como ninguno de los dos quería dar el primer paso, la cosa quedo en insultos. Cuando nos graduamos cada uno hizo su vida, intentando obviar el vacio de nuestro corazón sin el otro, pero ninguna de las relaciones funciono, y nos volvimos a encontrar. Ya habíamos madurado y no pudimos esconder más nuestro amor, así que fuimos al mundo muggle y nos casamos en las Vegas. Casi nadie sabe de nuestra alianza, pero decidimos que ya que estabais aquí en Inglaterra os informaríamos.

Hermione estaba riéndose interiormente por la fantástica historia de Draco, y para evitar quedar en evidencia le dio un beso en la mejilla aprovechando para decirla al oído: "Te contrataría como escritor". Draco sonrió. Sabía que si le contaba a Hermione que él en la escuela sí que había estado enamorado, probablemente no le creyera, así que mejor dejar las cosas como estaban. Habría sido una suerte encontrarse con Rose y Hermione en el parque si el creyera en la suerte, pero Draco creía fervientemente que cada uno se creaba su propia suerte. Ante la maravillosa historia de Draco Masha no pudo hacer más que refunfuñar entre dientes, y se puso a hablar de las cenas que había tenido con ministros y altos cargos gracias a la fama mundial de su marido. Vicktor empezó una conversación de política con Draco. Hermione, que intentaba no escuchar a Masha, oyó como Draco defendía el capitalismo del sistema muggle.

-A ver, yo no digo que sea el mejor sistema, por ejemplo en el mundo mágico aun conservamos la nobleza con los sangre pura, y hemos conseguido una vida digna para aquellos que no viven como nosotros, pero si los de abajo no estuvieran tan bien creo que el sistema capitalista no estaría mal.

-¿De verdad crees- empezó Hermione indignada- que el sistema capitalista es bueno? Solo favorece a unos pocos, y está basado en la codicia y el egoísmo. En teoría la riqueza tendría que alcanzar para todos, pero los de arriba lo único que hacen es quedarse el dinero únicamente para ellos. Así la economía no avanza, y se crean muchas desigualdades sociales que después son muy difíciles de superar.

Masha se la quedó mirando con la boca abierta, Krum parecía pensativo y Draco empezó a hablar

-Pero Hermione, los pocos que están arriba es porque se lo merecen.

-Es verdad- aportó Masha fastidiada por el cambio brusco de conversación.- Hay personas que nacen para estar arriba.

Hermione la miró con despreció y obvio su comentario para dirigirse a Draco.

-En absoluto, lo único que han hecho es nacer en una familia adinerada, los de abajo en cambio son los que de verdad trabajan, los que trabajan para sobrevivir. Sería más justo que la riqueza se repartiera más equitativamente.

-Y que propones, ¿socialismo?- lo dijo con tal tono de burla que Hermione estuvo a punto de asesinarlo.

-Papi, yo creo que lo que dice Hermi tiene sentido. Es decir, está bien tener más dinero que los otros, pero no puede ser que haya alguien muy rico y otro que no puede comer.

-Hombre dicho así…

Hermione sonrió, Draco acababa de dejar sus argumentos, porque no quería que su hijo viera como de corrompido estaba el mundo. Dejaron los temas escabrosos y profundos, y se dedicaron a hablar de superficialidades lo que quedaba de noche. Cuando Rose y Scorp ya no paraban de bostezar y Klein ya hacía rato que dormitaba sobre el mantel, decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir. Se desaparecieron a casa de Malfoy, y Rose y Scorp se fueron a dormir en la habitación de este.

-Así que socialista ¿eh? Quien lo iba a decir.

-¿Tienes algún problema con eso Malfoy? No todo el mundo es egoísta y egocéntrico como tú.

-¿Por qué habría de cambiar? Si así te encanto.- Hermione se dio cuenta de la poca distancia que había entre ellos, y la acortó. Hacía mucho rato que Draco quería besarla, desde que habían discutido que se había puesto muy cachondo, y es que tenerla allí, con la frente arrugada, indignada por las injusticias del mundo con dos mechones que le salían del moño, y respirando agitadamente haciendo que los pechos le subieran y bajaran captando su atención, no hacía más que instarle a continuar. Le deshizo el moño, haciendo que su cabello se desparramara por su espalda. Mientras tanto Hermione no perdía el tiempo, le había desabrochado todos los botones de la camisa a Draco y estaba en proceso de quitarle la camisa. Sintió como sus besos se esparcían por su cuello, y mordía suavemente su clavícula, haciéndola gemir del dolor sexual que le producía aquello. Hermione no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera acariciar el pelo de Draco, rezando para que no parara. El gemido de Hermione, fue a parar a cierta parte del cuerpo de Draco que no hizo más que endurecer aún más. Hizo que Hermione rodeara su cintura con las piernas, y la llevó hasta el sofá. Allí, la puso debajo y se estiró encima, embistiéndola. Hermione sentía tocar el cielo con las manos. Draco apartó las capas de ropa que había entre ellos, y sin quitarle el vestido la penetró, aumentando el ritmo hasta que los dos llegaron al deseado orgasmo. Se quedaron allí estirados, hasta que Draco cogió la varita y los apareció en su dormitorio. Con un hechizo los vistió a los dos con pijamas, y se durmieron, Hermione con la cabeza en el pecho de Draco.

**Les ha gustado?**

**Espero que si, que sepáis que me apareceré en vuestros sueños en forma de perro de tres cabezas si no dejais rewiiews ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos/ todas,**

**Muchísimas gracias a las personas que me enviaron rewiews, y ya estoy continuando la historia para actualizar lo más pronto posible.**

**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, que espero que os guste.**

Hermione se despertó la mañana siguiente y se vio a ella con el vestido arrugado y aún puesto. Decidió quitárselo. Estaba tan dormida que ni se dio cuenta de que abajo llevaba la ropa interior que le había dado Tracey, y volvió a tumbarse en la cama. Su mente no dejaba de trabajar con rapidez procesando todo lo que había pasado. No se podía negar que la química entre ellos era palpable, sin embargo, Hermione tuvo miedo. Miedo de que las cosas se torcieran, miedo de volver a depender de alguien. Pero no podía dejar de sentir esas cosas, sentía que su cuerpo necesitaba de la presencia de Draco, y sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no de él. Perdida en estos pensamientos, Hermione no se dio cuenta de que él se estaba empezando a despertar.

-¿No tuviste suficiente con ayer, que quieres repetir leona?

Hermione se giró hacia Draco sin entender lo que decía, y vio como la recorría con la mirada. Miró hacia abajo y se vio con su conjunto de lencería. Se ruborizó, y Draco sonrió.

-No hacía falta que te pusieras esto para intentar seducirme, ya quería repetir.

Se acercó y empezó a esparcir besos por su cuello.

-No me acordaba de que la llevaba.

-Shh, no hacen falta excusas.

Hermione iba a dejarse llevar, cuando se dio cuenta de que era lunes. El fin de semana había sido eterno. Qué razón tenía Newton con su teoría de la relatividad…

-Draco para, tenemos que ir al trabajo, y tienes que apuntar a Scorp al colegio.

-No seas aguafiestas- Draco hizo un puchero y Hermione rió. Pero su mente estaba ausente. Reflexionaba aún con lo que le había dicho su madre acerca de cambiar de horarios y intentar alcanzar su meta. Miró la hora. Eran las ocho, ella entraba a trabajar a las diez, y Ros entraba al colegio a las nueve y cuarto. Pensó durante un momento, y decidió hacerle una llamada a Ginny. Tenía que hablar con ella.

-Draco, tengo que llamar a Ginny, ahora vengo-. Se fue al pasillo y marcó. Los Potter tenían teléfono gracias a que Harry había insistido a no estar incomunicado del mundo muggle. Aunque Hermione sabía que era para no romper del todo la relación con su primo, que había mejorado bastante. El teléfono lo cogió Harry. Por un momento se asustó, porque desde que había empezado a verse con Draco no había hablado con él, pero algún día tenía que hablar.

-Hola Harry

-Hermione! ¿Qué tal estas?

-Bien, ¿ y vosotros que tal?

-Muy bien, este domingo fuimos a la Madriguera con todos, solo faltabas tu. Molly me dijo que te dijera, que aunque no estés con Ron siempre tendrás las puertas abiertas.

-Muchas gracias Harry. ¿Qué tal los niños?

-Muy bien. James cada día se me parece más, Albus dice que echa de menos a Rose, y Lilly no para quieta un segundo con su escoba.

-¿Quieres que almorcemos juntos hoy, para ponernos al día?

-Me encantaría, ¿en la cafetería a las dos?

-Me parece perfecto. Pásame a tu esposa por favor.

-Vale. Un beso.

-Hasta luego.

Se oyó el grito típico del teléfono y se puso Ginny. Me puse el móvil a unos centímetros prudenciales de mi oreja.

-Hermy!

-Hola Ginny, me ha dicho Harry que tenéis a una futura campeona del quidditch.

-Sí, seguirá los pasos de su madre. Aunque no creo que hayas llamado por eso, el placer de oír mi voz no creo que sea tan grande ¿no?. Espera, no me digas, ¿Ha pasado algo con el hurón verdad? ¿Sí? Dime que sí Hermi porfa, ha pasado algo, ha pasado algo.- Ginny se había puesto a cantar.

-Sí, bueno, algo, pero no quería hablar de eso.

-¿Cómo que no quieres hablar de eso? Quiero detalles y los quiera ya.

-Vale, bueno, ¿sabes lo que te conté de Krum?

-Sí.

-Pues vino a Inglaterra, y Draco se hizo pasar por mi marido. Nos besamos, y una cosa llevo a la otra.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Es que es demasiado fuerte, pero el jueves yo ya sabía que pasaría algo, si es que yo tengo un olfato para estas cosas.

-Ginny, no te des más aires que me llega el ego a través del teléfono.

-Vale, y ¿de qué querías hablarme?

-Bueno, mi jefe se ha jubilado, y no sé si presentarme para el puesto. Es decir, lo he querido siempre, pero no quiero dejar a Rose con canguros, ni en esplais, y no tendría el horario tan flexible.

-¿Pero tú quieres el puesto?

-Sí, es el puesto de mi vida, podría proponer leyes para que los elfos tuvieran una vida digna. No digo que haya que liberarlos, porque en cuanto les hablas de libertad ya no escuchan, pero aun hay muchos elfos maltratados, y en opresión. También quiero que los hombres lobo tengan una mejor vida, que no se los excluya, y prohibir la caza de sirenas y…

-Para, para Hermione. Lo único que puedes hacer es buscar alternativas. Tú preséntate y establece los horarios que podrías hacer y las condiciones que pones.

-Gracias Ginny, necesitaba t apoyo. Hoy almorzare con tu marido, ¿quieres venir?

-No, suéltale la bomba tu sola, espero que te vaya bien.

-Gracias por todo Ginny.

-Adios.

Colgó el teléfono, sin darse cuenta de que justo detrás de ella estaba Draco.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo del puesto?

-Ay, que susto.

-Hermione, lo del puesto.

-Pues porque no creo que sea una cosa que te incumba.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero esta noche nos hemos acostado juntos, y no será la última vez que lo hagamos. Pretendo tenerte todas las mañanas posibles a mi lado, porque ahora tú eres mía. No te digo que puedas compartir todas las cosas que te preocupa, sino que lo hagas. Porque tu sola te has montado un problema que no existe.

-Vayamos por paso. Primero, no sabía que tenias un lado tierno.- Hermione sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa fugaz.- Segundo, no soy un jarrón, yo no soy tuya ni de nadie, y no tengo que hacer las cosas que tu quieres, y tercero, ¿Qué quieres decir que me he montado un problema donde no lo hay?

-Pues que yo trabajo en casa. Tengo un horario completamente flexible, y si voy a recoger a Scorpius a la escuela, también puedo recoger a Rose, y cuando llegues del trabajo la llevas a tu casa. O te quedas aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Sinceramente, hay veces que no entiendo a los que dicen que eres la mejor bruja de la generación.

-¿No te importaría?

-A Scorp le encantaría, y mi madre que muchas veces cuida de él, aunque no lo creas, tiene una extraña simpatía por Rose.

-Gracias, gracias, te juro que eres el mejor.

-Lo sé.

Hermione le dio un beso rápido, y se fue a vestir.

-Por cierto Granger.- Hermione se giró- Estamos saliendo.

Hermione se vistió y se arregló para trabajar. Despertó a los niños, y les preparó la ropa. A la ocho y media estaban todos desayunando, cuando llegó Narcisa.

-Creo que se está haciendo una costumbre que estéis aquí.

-Hola madre.- Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla, y Scorpius corrió hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Hola nana, Rose y Hermi se han quedado a dormir.

-Así que Rose y Hermi. – Miró a Hermione, y esta se ruborizó.- se han quedado a _dormir._- Bueno, ¿ y qué querrá hacer hoy mi cielito?

-¿Podemos pintar?

-Sí, ve a buscar los colores con Rose.

Los niños se marcharon corriendo.

-No hace falta que diga que no es ara mi una situación ideal, que queréis que os diga, pero no me quejare. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque mi pequeñito ya es sangre pura, y no me pongas esta cara de indignación señorita, hace miles de años que no nos mezclamos, no quiero ser yo la que rompa la tradición.

Hermione decidió dejarlo pasar y apretó la mano de Draco porque hiciera lo mismo.

-Omitiendo tu comentario anterior, tengo que decirte que me gustaría inscribir a Scorpius a un colegio pre Hogwarts. No les enseñan magia, pero les enseñan conocimientos básicos. Además, así se relacionara con niños de su edad.

Draco omitió que era un colegio muggle, y Narcisa vio que no se lo había contado todo. Pero si algo definía a Narcisa, aparte de conseguir siempre lo que quiere, es la practicidad. Ella sabía bien, que Draco no la estaba consultando, y le parecía bien que fuera a un colegio. Y aunque sabía que algo de ese colegio no le gustaría prefería permanecer ignorante, que intentar descubrirlo todo y no poder hacer nada. Precisamente por eso conseguía todo lo que quería. Porque sabía que guerras luchar. Los niños bajaron, y se despidieron de Scorp y Narcisa para ir al colegio. Draco le dijo a Scorp que él pronto iría al colegio y este se alegró.

Los trámites legales fueron cuanto menos, graciosos. Draco había conseguido todos los papeles muggles necesarios a través de su abogado, pero no conocía el significado de muchas cosas. Suerte que Hermione estaba allí. Se despidieron y Draco se fue a su casa, preparado para un interrogatorio de segundo grado. Hermione en cambio de fue a su oficina. Cuando tuvo un descanso entre papeles, lo primero que hizo fue rellenar los papeles del ascenso, poniendo que renunciaba a su horario flexible, y se los fue a entregar al jefe de la oficina. El señor, aunque jubilado, era el encargado de decidir quién le substituía, y el plazo máximo era hasta ese mismo martes. Era un hombre mayor, de esos que siempre habían sido serios y siempre lo serían. Asintió con la cabeza y le dijo un seco.

-Bien

-¿Bien?

-Ya era hora que usted pusiera en orden sus prioridades y renunciara a ese horario. Debo informarla, que será usted mi sustituta.

-¿En serio?

-¿Tengo cara de bromear? Hace una semana que espero su petición. Es usted la más apta, sin embargo, tendrá que luchar duro, porque hay aún muchos prejuicios por su sangre. Pero no hay duda de que tiene usted buenos amigos.

Sin decir más, le señalo la puerta y le dijo que el miércoles podría mudarse. Hermione sabía que había sido todo muy fácil. No sabía a qué venía la última frase pero lo averiguaría. No le había gustado la forma como lo había dicho. Había dicho que había subido gracias a influencias y de repente lo vio claro. Cada vez que solicitaba la plaza hacia lo mismo, esta vez solo había habido dos diferencias. Que había renunciado a su horario flexible, y que se había acostado con Draco Malfoy. Como aún no era la hora de comer, se fue muy furiosa a su despacho, pero lo que no esperaba era encontrarse allí a la persona que estaba recibiendo todos sus insultos mentales: Draco Malfoy.

-¿Pero quién te crees que eres?

-Hasta ahora hubiera jurado que soy Draco Malfoy, pero me estas llenando de inseguridades.

-No estoy para tus estúpidas bromas Malfoy, como te atreves a estar aquí después de todo

-¿De todo? No creo que haya hecho nada mal.

-¿No? Inmiscuirte en mi vida no te parece suficiente. Que sepas que no necesitaba tu ayuda para conseguir el puesto. Me has hecho quedar como una estúpida enchufada.

Draco enfureció. No tenía derecho a estar reclamándole todo eso, él pretendía ayudar, y sabía que no la subirían por sus antepasados no mágicos.

-Mira Granger, cree lo que quieras, pero sin mí no habrías conseguido el puesto.

-¿Y como estas tan seguro? ¿Acaso crees que no soy suficientemente pura?

-Yo no, pero los de arriba sí.

-¿Y acaso tú no eres de arriba? No me hagas reír.

-Piensa lo que quieras Granger. No seré yo quien te saque de tu error.

Y se marcho elegantemente, con la cabeza en alto, y dirigiéndole una gélida mirada. Hermione se la correspondió, pero cuando se fue no pudo evitar un gemido de frustración. Siempre le salía todo mal. No sabía si había actuado bien con él, pero tenía que entender que ella era independiente. Por otro lado, él tenía razón, sin él nunca hubiera conseguido el puesto. Y sabía que le había dolido que ella le dijera que era de los de arriba, porque des que la guerra finalizó, los Malfoy se habían convertido en parias. Ya no pintaban nada en política, y al principio nadie quería trabajar con ellos. Pero Draco se había encargado poco a poco de limpiar su apellido, sin la ayuda de nadie, y había recuperado pocas pero valiosas influencias. Hermione vio claro que no había sido justa con él, pero ella estaba acostumbrada a tenérselo que ganar todo, y odiaba que los demás pensaran que si conseguía algo era por obra de terceros. Miró el reloj y vio que aún faltaba media hora para las dos, y para encontrarse con Harry en la cafetería, pero decidió ir yendo aunque se tuviera que esperar allí. No sabía qué hacer con Draco Malfoy y no sabía del todo en que había quedado su relación después de eso. Recordó todo lo que había pasado desde que se lo encontró en el parque y tuvo un presentimiento. Si continuaba viéndose con él, acabaría totalmente enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

**Les ha gustado?**

**Tengo el próximo capitulo un poco empezado, y espero actualizar pronto... Pero que sepais que cuantos mas rewiews mas pronto jajajajja**

**¿Qué hará Hermione? ¿Seguirá viendo a Draco aún con el riesgo de enamorarse de él?**

**¿Que dirá Harry sobre el asunto?**

**¿Que pasará con el puesto?**

**REWIEWS REWIEWS REWIEWS i lo sabreis más rápido **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste, y comenten por favor. Es cortito, pero me gustó el final con la frase de Scorp… Ya lo verán jajaja**

Cuando llegó a la cafetería, Harry ya estaba sentado, leyendo un periódico. Se acerco por atrás, y le tapó los ojos.

-Hermione

-Hola Harry

Se sonrieron, con la sonrisa del que sabe que está con familia, y se abrazaron.

-¿Cómo es que llegas temprano?

-Por que los chicos estaban de examen teorice, en la Escuela de Aurores, y no me necesitaban. Espero que les vaya bien. Todos los que están a punto de salir este año son muy buenos. Hay una metamorfoga- Añadió con nostalgia.

-¿Qué tal está Teddy?

-Bien, cada día mayor. Le echaremos de menos cuando vaya a Hogwarts, sobretodo Andromeda.

-Bueno, las cosas han de seguir su curso.

-Ojala no lo hicieran… Y hablando de cosas que no siguen su curso natural. ¿Tienes algo que explicarme?

-Sí. Pero es largo.

-Tengo tiempo.

-Y complicado.

-Hermione, no todos tenemos tu inteligencia pero creo que te podre seguir.

-Bueno ya sabes que se trata de Malfoy. La cosa es que ahora misma ni yo misma sé muy bien lo que tenemos. Si me hubieras preguntado esta mañana te hubiera dicho que estábamos saliendo. Pero ahora…

-Antes de que sigas tengo una pregunta.

-Dime

-Malfoy, ¿en serio?

-Te lo estas pasando muy bien por lo que veo.- Harry esbozó una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a dudas.

-No puedo negar que tuve mi fase de negación, pero ¿tú y Malfoy? Esto promete.

-¿Y no temes por mi integridad física?

-Hermione no eres tonta. Si creyeses que puede hacerte daño no estarías con él. Además por mi último aniversario pedí algo que rompiera con la monotonía.

-¿Así que ahora soy tu bufón personal Potter?

-Dicho así no suena tan bien.

Pero toda la felicidad que había en la cara de Hermione se esfumó en un microsegundo, y añadió en un susurro.

-Creo que la he cagado Harry.

-Cuéntame anda.

-Me han dado el ascenso gracias a él.

-Llámame tonto, pero ahora sí que me he perdido. ¿Se supone que eso es un problema?

-No lo entiendes porque eres un chico. Va en serio- prosiguió Hermione cuando vio la mirada que le dedicaba Harry.- Las chicas tenemos que ganárnoslo todo. Aún hay muchísimo machismo, y si a eso le sumas que soy impura, tengo que luchar mucho por las cosas. Nadie duda de mi inteligencia, pero hasta que Malfoy no intervino no me dieron el puesto.

-Me estás diciendo que te has enfadado con Malfoy porque ha intercedido por ti.

-No solo eso. También ha dado cuerda a las personas que dicen que las chicas ascendemos por acostarnos con los jefes. No es que Malfoy sea mi jefe ni nada de eso… No sé cómo explicarlo, es difícil, pero yo siempre me había valido por mí misma, por mi inteligencia, y es muy difícil cambiar eso. Además, la gente habla, y nunca he dado pie a que crean que me acuesto con la gente para conseguir una mejor posición en el trabajo, no pienso empezar ahora.

-Mira Hermione, yo aquí solo veo excusas.

-¿Excusas?

-No lo repitas como si fueras tonta, yo creo que te has asustado cuando has visto que todo es más fácil con una persona al lado, porque nunca te había pasado. Es decir yo soy tu amigo y te apoyo en todo lo que quiero. Pero cuando estás en una relación, la otra persona pasa a ser tu prioridad, tus intereses y los suyos han de ir hacia el mismo lado. No puedes pretender que no haga eso.

Hermione miró a Harry y se sorprendió de lo maduro que llegaba a ser a veces. Ella sabía que sus argumentos eran fundados, pero su mente también daba vueltas a lo que había dicho Harry, que se parecía mucho a lo que había dicho Draco esa misma mañana. Decidió hablar con Draco, al fin y al cabo eran personas maduras y civilizadas. Acabaron la cena hablando de trivialidades, y se despidieron con promesas de verse con los niños.

Hermione no paró de pensar y de dar vueltas al asunto aun habiendo decidido hablar con Draco, y ese día tampoco se concentro en el trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando fue a recoger a Rose le dijeron que ya no estaba.

-¿Como que no está?

-Creíamos que lo sabría, se la ha llevado el señor Malfoy, junto a su hijo.

Ante eso Hermione se quedó en shock. No había pensado en eso. Quizá era la forma en que Malfoy le pedía disculpas. Con ese pensamiento Hermione se apareció en casa de Draco. Y sus ilusiones se desvanecieron. Allí estaba Draco, con una morena muy guapa, y Rose, Scorp jugando. Draco vio a Hermione sin que ella lo notara, y sin previo aviso besó a la chica. A Hermione casi se le salen los ojos de las orbitas. Tosió para alejar a la pareja.

-Draco ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Y con los niños delante y todo.

Hermione fingió que lloraba desconsoladamente y la morena la vio culpable.

-Le juro que yo no lo sabía, de haberlo sabido…

-Márchese de mi casa y no vuelva. Mira que besar a mi marido delante de mis hijos. No tiene usted vergüenza.

La chica se alejo corriendo, y a la castaña le pareció ver un brillo de diversión en los ojos de Malfoy.

-Y tu como te atreves a…

-¿A qué Granger? Tu y yo no somos nada, lo dejaste ayer muy claro.

Hermione sintió como algo se rompia dentro de ella.

-Me refería a llevarte a Rose del colegio.

-Quedamos así.- Respondió él con simpleza.

-Y a besar a alguien delante de mi hija.

Draco miro a Scorp y Rose y con un movimiento de varita los hizo desaparecer.

-¿Pero qué has hecho?

-No eran Scorp y Rosie, ellos están en su cuarto jugando.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y porque les hiciste unos dobles?

-Para molestarte besando a alguien delante de ellos.

-No has cambiado nada Malfoy. Me llevó a Rose y no vuelvas a llevártela del colegio.

A Draco esas palabras le hicieron daño. Él solo quería que ella pagara por el daño que le hizo cuando la quiso ayudar. Pero ahora que había conseguido hacerle daño de verdad se arrepentía. Él ya no era el mismo de antes, y no quería que Hermione pensara así.

-Hermione, lo siento, solo…

-Vuelvo a ser Granger para ti.

Hermione subió las escaleras para buscar a Rose, y cuando Draco reacciono y las subió tras ella, Hermione ya se había aparecido con Rose.

-Papa, ya te dije que no era una buena idea.

-¿Acaso tú tienes una mejor?

Scorp sonrió infantilmente y miro a su padre.

-¿Acaso lo dudas?

**Ya sabeis, si os a gustado rewiew y si no…. También jjajajaja son vuestras opiniones las que me hacen crecer como "escritora" entre comillas porque no pienso compararme con los escritores de verdad.**

**Besooos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gracias a:**

**ian**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**LucyTheMarauder**

**Shirmione Malfoy**

**minako marie**

**phoenix1993**

**patybenededmalfoy**

**zetawasa **

**SALESIA **

**NightmareRebel **

**Alesz **

**Me han animado mucho vuestros comentarios, y es por eso que he intentado actualizar todo lo rápido que he podido. Pero sobre todo gracias a ti, , por comentarme cada capítulo, cada vez con comentarios más críticos (en el buen sentido) y me alegro de tenerte como lectora :)**

Hermione estaba herida. Llevaba toda la semana trabajando sin concentrarse, y las últimas horas del viernes parecían que no se acababan nunca. Esa semana había aprovechado para ver a Harry y Ginny con los niños, y por suerte ninguno había sacado el tema de Malfoy. Pero había algo que Hermione encontraba sumamente sospechoso: La aparente falta de interés en Rose, cuando durante toda esa semana no fueron a ver ni una vez a los Malfoy. No se quejaba, pero le pareció muy raro.

Cuando al fin su reloj marcó la hora de salida, cogió todas sus cosas preparada para un fin de semana largo. Porque el lunes, el martes y el miércoles era fiesta, así que tenía cinco días de tranquilidad. O eso pensaba ella, hasta que vio quien la esperaba a la salida del Ministerio. Estaban Draco, Scorp y Rosie vestidos con camisetas playeras, y con tres enormes maletas. Y entró en un estado de total estupor cuando Draco la cogió de la mano y se aparecieron los cuatro en una casa, rodeada de pinos, y con dos hamacas. Hasta que vió que Draco sacaba unas llaves no reacciono.

-Alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí.- dijo con una calma fingida.

-Hemos venido de vacaciones de cuatro días.

-¿Cómo?- dijo Hermione con la esperanza de haber oído mal.

-Mami, deja de hacerte la tonta. Scorp y yo decidimos que queríamos nuestra recompensa por mentir aquel dia.

-Rose vosotros no mentisteis.

-Pues por nuestra frabulosa interpretación.

-Se dice fabulosa Rose. ¿Y a nadie se le ha acudido consultármelo?

-Es que queríamos darte una sorpresa.- Scorp puso ojos de corderito degollado y Hermione se enterneció un poco.

-¿Y si tenía planes?

-Le dije a Draco que hablara con tio Harry y tia Ginny.

-¿Hablaste con Harry y Ginny?

-Sí. Creo que los Potter necesitan una vida propia. Creen que somos sus bufones personales.

-¿A que si? ¡No! Me he desviado del tema. Yo tengo más amigos que Harry y Ginny.

Scorp y Rose a ese punto ya se habían aburrido y se fueron a jugar.

-Los ratones de biblioteca también estaban todos ocupados.

-¿Y tú no tenias ninguna putilla a la que recurrir que has cedido a los deseos de tu hijo?

-Sí, están escondidas en la maleta, junto con tus mini bikinis.

-¿Cómo?

Hermione se puso a correr hacia las maletas, ya que hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que ella no se había llevado nada y por lo tanto, toda su ropa la había escogido Draco.

Abrió la primera, la mediana, y se encontró con bañadores de hombre. La cerró. Vio que quedaban dos. Una enorme, y la otra de un tamaño normal. Se decantó por la normal por la lógica matemática que en la grande tendría que haber la ropa de dos niños y ella era una. Pero su lógica fallo. Vio vestiditos preciosos y ropita de hombre. La cerró y miro con temor la maleta mas grande.

-No te preocupes que no muerde.- Se rió Draco que había estado observando todo el espectáculo.

-Y me juego lo que quieres a que tampoco tapa.- Le rebatió Hermione. Draco puso una mirada de diversión y Hermione abrió la temida maleta.

Lo primero que encontró fue un bikini azul turquesa, muy bonito, de los de triangulos, y una braguita minúscula. Miró a Draco y luego al bikini y volvió a Draco.

-¿En serio crees que me pondré esto?

-Bueno, yo no tengo ningún problema en que no te lo pongas. Aquí muchas playas son nudistas.

-¿Y dónde estamos?

-En Menorca.

Sonrió y entró con las dos maletas que Hermione había cerrado. Hermione aún en shock cerró la suya y entró.

La casa era my bonita, rodeada de pinos, con una piscina en la parte de atrás. El recibidor era grande, y hacia también de comedor y salón. Había una barra americana y detrás la cocina. En un lado, una puerta, que Hermione abrió. Vio en una habitación a Scorp y Rose saltando en las camas, y miró hacia el otro lado para buscar su habitación. Y solo encontró una habitación donde ya se encontraba Malfoy.

-Malfoy, falta una habitación.

-En absoluto, aquí hay sitio para todos.

-Malfoy, quiero MI habitación.

-Estas en ella leona.

-Pues entonces sal tú de mi habitación.

-Dirás nuestra habitación.

El grito de Hermione se oyó tan fuerte, que casi deja sin tímpanos a Draco, pero sin duda, esas vacaciones lo valdrían.

**Espero que les haya gustado, es cortito, pero quería publicarlo hoy. Gracias otra vez a los que me comentaron y… sigan haciéndolo jajjajaj**

**Besos a todos, y REWIEWS**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos!**

**Aquí está mi nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por comentar, y por agregarme a favoritos. Así que…**

**Y ya sabes que ninguno de estos personajes son míos, solo los manipulo para que hagan lo que yo quiero buahajajaja.**

Hermione se fue a dar una vuelta. Necesitaba pensar y aclarar sus ideas, y sin duda, estando en la misma habitación de Draco (en su subconsciente ya se permitía decirle así) no lo lograría. No había caminado ni medio minuto, que vio unas escaleras de piedra, que descendían, y al final había un embarcadero. Bajo las escaleras, maravillada. Nunca había estado cerca del Mediterráneo, y esa isla en concreto, le transmitía paz con el solo hecho de caminar por ella. Al final de las escaleras había unos metros de roca que acababan en una playa. Fue hacia la playa, la arena estaba caliente, el agua fría, y el contraste era perfecto. Se estiro en la arena, y se permitió cerrar los ojos un momento. El momento se alargó hasta que una sombra se interpuso entre ella y el sol.

-¿Señorita se puede saber que hace aquí?

-¿Eh?- Pregunto Hermione extrañada

-¿Que no ve que esto es una playa privada? Tendría que darle vergüenza.

-Yo lo siento mucho, no lo sabía, se lo juro.

-Eso ya se lo contara al amo.

-Mire señor, le juro que no sabía que esto era propiedad privada, déjeme ir, y esto no ha ocurrido.

-Usted va ha venirse conmigo. No hay discusión posible.

Y Hermione se vio obligada a acompañarle. Vio, que en efecto se trataba de una playa privada, pero Hermione había estado tan metida en la perfección del lugar que no había visto el cartel. Entró en la casa y el mayordomo la guio hasta una sala.

-Amo, ¿a que no sabe qué ha pasado? Esta muchacha ha querido colarse en su playa como si nada.

-Luke- dijo una voz dulce, que Hermione hacia bastante que no oía.- Te tengo dicho que no me llames amo, no soy tu amo, si ni tan solo soy un chico. Y en cuanto a la playa… es de todo quien quiera estar en ella. Sabes que te lo tengo dicho.

-Es usted demasiado buena, la playa la pago usted para que no la ensuciaran los turistas ni la urbanizaran.

-Y para evitar que desaparecieran los _muffgelis._

-Luna, eso no existe. – dijo Hermione, por la costumbre, pero cuando Luna oyó su voz se giró emocionada.

-Hermy! Cuanto tiempo. Quería ir a veros, pero siempre hay mucho trabajo, y bueno han surgido cosas.

-Tranquila Luna, a mi me han raptado para venir. Ya te contaré. Como te he extrañado.

Las dos amigas se abrazaron, contentas de verse por fin. Luna se había mudado a Menorca porque según ella allí había gran cantidad de criaturas mágicas en peligro de extinción por culpa de turistas, y Hermione solo cayó en la cuenta de eso cuando oyó su voz a través de la puerta.

Hermione le contó todo acerca de los Potter, y de Ron, pero evitó hablar de ella misma, porque no sabía muy bien que decir. Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato hablando Hermione oyó una puerta cerrarse.

-Hermione.- Luna empezó a hablar y miró al suelo como si hubiera hecho algo malo- Durante estos meses, he conocido a alguien. Puede que no sea de tu agrado, pero sé que nunca lo has conoció como lo conozco yo, dale una oportunidad. No es como si fuera Draco Malfoy.

Hermione no pudo decir nada. No era quien para juzgar a Luna, si ella estaba liada con Malfoy. Aunque cuando el individuo entró en la habitación Hermione no pudo menos que sorprenderse ante la elección de Luna.

-Oh, Granger que sorpresa. ¿Te quedaras a comer?

Hermione sorprendida por el indiferente saludo de Theodore Nott casi abre la boca, pero se controló.

-No puedo, ya estoy tardando mucho y he dejado a Rose y Scorp mucho rato solos con…

-¿Scorp?- Repuso Theo- ¿Cómo el hijo de Draco?

-Si bueno… ¿Sabes que te dije que me habían raptado Luna? Es que Rose y Scorp han tramado junto con Draco este viaje.

Ante eso, Theo no pudo evitar abrir la boca de forma tan extremada que Luna le dio un codazo disimulado.

-Ya nos pondremos al dia. Les enviare una lechuza invitándolos a una cena.

-Gracias Luna. Encantada de haberte conocido Nott.

-Igualmente, pero llamame Theo.

Hermione se acabó de despedir, y volvió hacia su casa. Había estado varias horas fuera, y conociendo como conocía a Draco este estaría furioso Entro en la casa, y vio a los niños durmiendo en su camita, muertos por el viaje, y a Draco, sentado en una silla, leyéndoles un libro sin darse cuenta de que ya se habían dormido.

Hermione iba a decirle algo, pero no hizo falta.

-Ya era hora que volvieras, los niños preguntaban por ti.

-Lo siento es que me he encontrado con Luna

-¿Lunatica Lovegood?

-Prefiero Luna.

-Lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?

-Mira Hermione- Hermione le miró a la cara. Vio que no tenía la picardía de siempre en sus ojos.- Estoy cansado de discutir. Si quieres irte durante horas con tu amiga, muy bien, pero me estoy cansando de intentar que funcione algo en lo que solo uno de los integrantes se está implicando.

A Hermione esa crítica le sentó fatal, pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, porque Draco se fue hacia su habitación. Hermione se quedo sentada en la silla que Draco había dejado vacia, pensando y pensando, hasta que sintió como los parpados se le caían del sueño. Fue hacia la habitación, se puso el primer pijama que vio en la maleta, y se estiro en la parte que no estaba Draco. Pero con su pijama corto se estaba quedando helada, y empezó a tiritar. Los dientes le castañeaban, y no le dio tiempo de ir a buscar una manta cuando un brazo la rodeó, y la acercó al cuerpo masculino de Draco. Paro de tiritar, y se acomodó entre esos brazos, que tanto había añorado.

A la mañana siguiente Draco se despertó y notó que ya no estaba Hermione. Pensó que al despertarse y ver que se estaban abrazando se habría ido, sin embargo, esta le sorprendió abriendo la puerta con una bandeja con el desayuno.

-A esto se le llama un cambio de actitud.- Hermione sonrió, y puso la bandeja sobre la mesa.

-Calla o me lo como todo yo sola.

-No te dejaría.

-¿Cómo piensas evitarlo?

Draco rió, y le empezó a hacer cosquillas. La puso boca arriba, y se sentó encima, teniendo cuidado de no aplastarla.

-Así.

-Pues no te hubiera funcionado.

-¿Cómo que no? Si no puedes moverte.

Y era razón, Draco tenía agarrados sus dos brazos, y estaba sentado sobre su barriga. Hermione sonrió, con una sonrisa que Draco no había visto nunca, era una sonrisa sensual, que le inducia a pecar con ella. Pero esa sonrisa no le había podido preparar para lo que paso a continuación. Hermione- mojigata- Granger se estaba restregando contra su cadera, mientras le miraba a los ojos y se lamia el labio superior. Y Draco era un hombre que sabía controlarse, pero eso estaba fuera de sus límites. Su amiguito se estaba despertando respondiendo a las caricias de Hermione , y él pensaba acabar lo que la leona había empezado. Se abalanzó hacia sus labios, y puso sus manos en las caderas de ella. Hermione se reincorporo, y giró, haciendo que Draco quedara abajo, y rompió el beso. Se quedó sentada sobre Draco, cogió un croissant de la bandeja del desayuno y lo mordió lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a Draco, y notando como el bulto de abajo suyo cada vez se hacía más grande.

-Ves como no te habría funcionado. Has de empezar a hacerme caso.

Le dio un piquito, y se fue a la ducha, a ducharse con agua ben fría, porque aunque hubiera valido la pena por ver a Draco perdiendo los papeles, ahora tenía que bajarse el calentón.

**Espero que les haya gustado…. Y ya saben, COMENTEN**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han comentado, os e intentado contestar a todos, y gracias también a las personas que no tienen cuenta y me leen y dejan comentarios, a las que no puedo contestar. Que sepáis que vuestros comentarios me encantan :)

Cuando salió de la ducha, se puso el biquini y un vestido ligero y salió al comedor. Allí estaba Draco con los niños. Se acercó a Rose, y le dio un beso en la cabeza, y luego hizo lo mismo con Scorpius.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde iremos hoy?

Draco sonrió.

-Iremos a unas calitas muy pequeñas (N/A:cala significa playa), en la que los muggles no suelen ir, porque no se puede llegar en coche, se tiene que caminar.

-¿Y no pueden aparecerse?- pregunto Scorpius

-No, solo pueden aparecerse los magos.- Le respodio Rose.

-Pues que caca.

-Scorp esa boca.

Scorpius se disculpo, y Draco miro como Hermione ejercía el papel de madre. Se sentía feliz, inexplicablemente feliz. No pensaba que nunca volvería a tener la oportunidad de tener una familia y allí estaba. Draco estaba seguro de que acabarían siendo la familia perfecta. La cala donde los llevaba, la había utilizado los magos de la época como refugio, para conseguir que los ingleses los colonizaran, para no tener así que dejar de hablar catalán por culpa del Decreto de Nova Planta, y así lo hicieron. Consiguieron conservar su lengua, mucho más tiempo que los peninsulares y los de las otras islas, aunque al final habían dejado de ser una colonia inglesa.

Se aparecieron allí, y el ambiente, encajaba perfectamente con lo que buscaba Draco. La cala, no hacía más de diez metros, y había dos parejas y una familia allí. Hasta aquí todo normal. Draco se giró para ver la reacción de Hermione, por ese pequeñísimo detalle que se había olvidado comentarle.

Hermione le miro con una sonrisa.

-Una playa nudista ¿en serio?

Draco sonrió le guiño un ojo. Al menos se lo había tomado bien. Pusieron las toallas en la arena, y los niños fueron corriendo hacia al agua. Draco, mientras los vigilaba de reojo, decidió molestar un poco a Hermione.

-¿Quieres que te ponga crema en la espalda?

Hermione se giró, y cuando vio la mirada de burla que tenía Draco no pudo evitar decir:

-De acuerda, pero vigila que luego no te quedes con un asuntillo sin resolver.

Draco vio como se giraba riendo y sonrió. Muy bien, eso era la guerra. Cogió el pote de crema, y se vació un poco en la mano. Hermione estaba estirada en su toalla, así que se sentó sobre su baja espalda, y con un dedo, le empezó a poner crema por debajo de todo de la columna. Notó como se estremecía debajo de él y empezó a subir el dedo. Cuando llegó a los hombros, empezó a hacerle un semi-masaje. Iba a volver a bajar cuando se le ocurrió una idea brillante.

-Hermione _cielo_, con esta cuerda en medio de la espalda no puedo ponerte bien la crema.

-Draco puedes levantar…

Demasiado tarde. Draco ya le había desabrochado el biquini.

-Serás…

-¿Guapo? ¿Rico? ¿Sexy?

-Imbécil

Hermione lo fulminaba con la mirada, mientras veía como se reía de su cara.

-Me voy al agua. Si necesitas algo grita.

Y dicho eso, se fue a jugar con los niños. Hermione, se abrochó el biquini, y miro como jugaban en el agua. Vio como Rose la miraba sonriendo y empezó a caminar hacia allí.

Pero antes de poder probar ni como estaba el agua, sintió como la tiraban y se sumergía, con tres cuerpos encima. Empezó a hacerles cosquillas a los dos, y les dijo que no pararía hasta que dijeran de quien había estado la idea. Scorp, soltó prenda.

-De papa… Suya…

-¿Me ayudais a vengarme?

-SII

I así pasaron la tarde, entre zambullidas y gritos, hasta que los niños empezaron a decir que tenían hambre. Cuando llegaron a casa vieron que les esperaba una lechuza. Era una invitación a una fiesta privada, en la que irían Luna y Theo. Según decían, Theo tenía que ir por negocios, pero sería una buena manera de combinar negocios con placer y poderse conocer un poco mejor todos.

Pero tanto Hermione como Draco entendieron a que se refería verdaderamente Theo. Quería decir, que quizá una sangre impura no sería muy bien recibida. Y Hermione supuso que lo que menos querria Draco sería ensuciar su reputación por ir con ella a una fiesta. Pero Draco no pensaba en eso. Draco pensaba en quien podría estar en la fiesta. Porque el conocía el mundo de los negocios, y arriba del todo, al final, solo llegaban Gryffindors muy ambiciosos, Rawenclavs muy listos, a parte de los Slytherings, hijos ya de gente importante, y que su forma de ser, ya los había llevado directamente hacia la cima de la sociedad.

Allí no habría Weasley's ni Potter's, es más, tampoco se les consideraría. Allí habría Parkinson's, Zabbini's o Nott's, y eso a Draco si que le preocupaba, oprque sabía, que había personas que reaccionarían muy mal, si le veían llegar del brazo de Hermione Granger.


	12. Chapter 12

Y cuando Hermione vio la cara de Draco, vio sus temores cumplidos.

-No digas nada. No importa.

-¿Cómo?- Draco se descolocó, no creía que ella supiera de los peligros que corría yendo a la reunión.

-Vamos, es obvio porque no quieres ir a la reunión.

-Entonces, ¿no te importa? Es decir, me sabe mal, pero será mejor si no vamos.

Y Hermione sintió como si alguien hubiera succionado todo el aire de su estomago, dejándolo en un vacío inmenso.

-No me importa, pero deberías replantearte tus prioridades, porque si no, quizá es mejor que no continuemos con _esto._

-¿Cómo?- Ahora Draco estaba completamente descolocado, no entendía de que prioridades estaba hablando, ni de porque estaba enfadada.

-Que si te molesta ir conmigo a una fiesta por el que dirán, quizá mejor que terminemos toda nuestra relación, sea cual sea.

Hermione se giró, pretendiendo hacer una despedida dramática, pero se interrumpió, cuando oyó como Draco explotaba en una carcajada. Se giró, incrédula, y vio como estaba apoyado con una mano en la pared, y la otra cogiéndose el estómago, riendo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Levantó la vista, y vio la boca abierta de Hermione, y su mirada de no saber qué pasaba, y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, dejó de reír.

-Tú, pensabas que no quería ir contigo porque me avergonzaba de ti.

-¿Y no es eso?

-Hermione, he salido con chicas, de las que sí podría avergonzarme, pero tú no entras ni de lejos en esa categoría.

A Hermione se le extendió una sonrisa por la cara, que se volvió picara.

-¿Y a ti quien te ha dicho que estamos saliendo?

-Nadie, pero es así. Te guste o no, Hermione Granger, estamos saliendo, y yo que tu empezaría a asumirlo.

-¿Y porque no querías que viniera a la fiesta?

-Habrá personas peligrosas allí Hermione. Personas, que quizá querrán hacernos daño.

Draco no pudo ontinuar su discurso dramático, porque Hermione se le tiró encima con un abrazo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que eres monísimo- Hermione sonrió.- Y yo pensando que te avergonzabas de mí. Lo siento lo siento lo siento…

Hermione empezó a disculparse, y después de cada beso le daba un beso en la mejilla. Hasta que Draco, para callarla, giró la cara, y en vez de en la mejilla encertó en los labios. Hermione sonrió, y profundizo el beso. Pero era un beso tierno, un beso de reconciliación definitiva. Y cuando iban a llevar las cosas al siguiente nivel oyeron una exclamación ahogada.

Se giraron y vieron a Rose tapándole los ojos a Scorp con una mano y a ella misma con la otra.

-Mami, ¿eso quiere decir que os casareis? Porque la gente se besa cuando se quiere, y entonces se casa ¿no?

-Bueno Rose, no es tan fácil…

-No le hagas caso a tu madre princesita, nos vamos a casar, pero aun falta un tiempo y que tu madre se de cuenta.

-Eh, no le des falsas ilusiones.

-No son falsas. No te pienso dejar escapar.

Scorp y Rose empezaron a saltar en una especie de danza trivial chillando "se van a casar" mientras Hermione besaba a Draco, tiernamente.

Ese día, acostaron a los niños, y insonorizaron su habitación. Draco se acercó lentamente a Hermione, y empezaron a besarse, y a disfrutar de su amor, juntos, con la idea de continuar así por mucho más tiempo.

Hay personas, que piensan que el amor no existe. Y Hermione era una de esas personas. Desde que se separó de Ron, dejó que el trabajo y Rose la absorbieran. Draco Malfoy, por el contrario, había descubierto el amor con Astoria. Y volvió a sentir esa sensación el día del parque, cuando vio la desesperación en los ojos de la que había sido su obsesión, y sin pensárselo se lanzó a por Rose. Juntos se había redescubierto, se habían perdonado, y tuvieron su historia feliz. Para Draco la historia empezó cuando salvó a Rose. Para Hermione en sus vacaciones a Menorca. Después de que hicieran las paces, se reunieron con Luna y Theo, hablaron, rieron y hblaron aun más. Les dijeron que no irían a la reunión y quedaron para continuar viéndose más adelante.

Volvieron a Londres y Hermione empezó a trabajar como jefa de departamento y Draco cuidaba a los niños mientras trabajaba. Y cuando Draco, le propuso matrimonio a Hermione, un año más tarde, y esta dijo que si, Narcissa organizó la boda que Draco y Hermione ya habían planeado, y se casaron, en una iglesia preciosa, manteniendo algunas costumbres muggles. Harry y Theo fueron los padrinos, y sus esposas las damas de honor, todos lloraron al final de la ceremonia, todo fue un gran cliché. Eso si, en jueves. Porque un jueves había marcado sus vidas, y eso lo recordarían siempre.

Vivieron felices, sí. Con discusiones incluidas, y el día más triste de su relación, fue cuando sus hijos, se fueron a Hogwarts. Porque sin Rose y Scorp, nada de esto habría sido posible. Una serpiente y un león que habían juntado a sus padres, pese a todos y todo.

Hola a todos. Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido y comentado durante la historia. Sin vuestros comentarios y sugerencias nada de esto habría salido. Me da pena acabar mi primer long-fic, y puede (seguro) que tenga muchos errores, y falte pulirlo. Pero es el primero, y estoy bastante contenta con el resultado. Espero vuestros comentarios, decidme si os a gustado vale?

Besooos a todos :)


	13. EPILOGO

EPILOGO

Rose y Scorp, estaban en un vagón, a punto de llegar a Londres, al andén 9 i ¾, haciendo teorías.

-Nos mudaremos Rose. Nos iremos a Islandia, i tendremos que dejar Hogwarts. Tendremos que abandonar a Albus, a Tracey a….

-A Lilly?

Scorp le giró la cara.

-Sí, y también a Josh. O sea que no vayas de sobrada.

-Veo poco probable que nos mudemos.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes por qué. Lo más probable es que vuelva a suceder lo que pasó las últimas tres sorpresas.

-Ni te atrevas a decirlo Malfoy.

-¿O que me harás? ¿Me pegaras con tus manos de princesita?

-Que poco Slythering sería. Mucho más simple. Durante el desayuno en el gran comedor, dejare caer una pancarta con una foto tuya mientras duermes con Fluffy.

-Estas de farol. Me dijiste que la quemaste.

-Mentí.

-Rose no harías esto.

-No veo necesario hacerlo. Todavia.

Un arón los interrumpió. El tren se había parado. Se miraron a los ojos. Se cogieron de las manos.

-No puede ser tan horrible Rose.

.Mientras no sea…

-¿Ya estáis listos?- Albus Potter entró en el vagón, y salieron los tres. Albus delante yy los dos hermanos detrás, cogiéndose de la mano, pero con la cabeza alta como todo buen Malfoy. Justo al salir Albus se puso a reír.

-NOOOOO

El grito de los hermanos se oyó desde la otra parte del andén, y hubo muggles que miraron la pared extrañados.

-Otra vez no por favor,

-Noches sin dormir,

-Gritos a todas horas,

-Y gemidos,

-Y peleas de papa y mama,

-Mátame.- finalizaron los dos a la vez.

Y es que estaban Draco y Hermione Malfoy, los dos con gafas de sol, al lado de su padre, una mujer joven, de grandes pechos, y lo peor de todo, era Hermione gorda, con una barriga redonda, y sobre sus brazos, apoyándolo sobre su barriga un niño en el pecho de menos de 7 meses. Porque Scorp y Rose ya eran expertos de eso. Porque al otro lado de la mujer de grandes pechos, había un niño de pelo rubio, de tres años, peleando con una niña, idéntica a él, con coletas mal hechas. Cuando los dos vieron a Rose y Scorp corrieron hacia ellos, y los abrazaron.

-Hola pequeños. ¿Qué es esta vez?

-Que no sean gemelos por favor.

-¿Por qué no quereis gemelos?

-Si somos muy guapos.

-Y además así no se aburrirá cuando os vayais a Hogwarts.

-Por nada. Vosotros sois preciosos.- Rose les besó en la cabeza.

-¿Que tal esta Marvin? ¿y Carlota? ¿y Barney?

-Bien. A Barney le salieron los primeros dientes el otro día. Carlota ya anda, y Marvin ya habla con soltura.

Porque los Malfoy, no se quedaron quietos. Cuando volvieron por navidades su segundo año, sus padres les dijeron que tenían una sorpresa. Se encontraron con un bebe, y ya habían tenido cinco sorpresas de estas, dos de las cuales habían sido gemelos. Por eso estaban tan asustados Rose y Scorp. Llevaban muchas vacaciones sin poder dormir. No los malinterpretemos, querían con locura a sus hermanos., cada cual mas adorable, pero de vez en cuando, a ellos les gustaba dormir, por eso no querían más sorpresas.

-Hola mama

-Hola papa

-Hola niños. ¿Como les fue este año?

-Muy bien.

Scorp estornudó, no sabía cómo decirle a sus padres, que quería que dejaran de tener hijos, pero Rose, con su natural desenvoltura, se le adelantó.

-Mama, papa, no querría ser entrometida, pero, sabéis que existe una cosa que se llaman condones ¿no?

Hola!

Me llegaron muchos comentarios, diciéndome que esperaban un hijo… y os e dado cinco jajajjaja

Si os soy sincera, no tenía pensado como hacer el epílogo, solo sabía que lo haría, y al final, e decidido dar más protagonismo a los hijos , espero que os haya gustado, y esto si que es el lfinal. Tengo en mente otras historias, o sea que espero que me sigáis comentado si s gustan.

Besoooos :)


End file.
